


Who's a Good Boy?

by The_Archives_of_Silver



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Animal Attacks, Contains spoilers for Something Fishy, F/M, Fluff, Gwen is back to love some monsters, Some Humor, There will be violence, come on you know I'm gonna put some angst in there, gwenvid - Freeform, monster love, painful transformation, werewolf!david - Freeform, werewolves are dangerous on full moons, wolf mom oc who is David's voice of reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Archives_of_Silver/pseuds/The_Archives_of_Silver
Summary: So fish man didn't work out. One could guess a monstrous romance wasn't going to happen for poor Gwen. Until she heard of the Wolf-Man of Sleepy Peak, an elusive beast that protected the land. Perhaps, if the legend is true, there could be a monster love out there for her after all.Meanwhile, David is acting stranger and stranger every time nightfall nears.





	1. Who is the Wolf-Man?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, baby! i'm so excited to post this story and contribute to the growing population of werewolf!David x Gwen!  
> Contains spoiler warnings for Something Fishy and a violence warning!

 

So the fish man was a bust. Bummer. Gwen was positive that her chance at a supernatural romance was over. Guess fanfiction would have to pacify her until she died a lonely, grumpy cat lady.

 

Well, that’s what she thought until she received the morning news paper.

_Where Did He Go?! Town Stunned Since Disappearance of the Sleepy Peak Wolf-Man!_

 

The article spoke of the unexplained vanishing of a werewolf that had been apparently wandering Sleepy Peak for years now. He stopped appearing several months ago. The Wolf-man never reportedly attacked livestock or bit a person since he first arrived six years ago. Instead of feared as a monster, he was revered as a hero in the town’s eyes, or a potential money maker for werebeast enthusiasts. The Wolf-Man had reportedly saved a lumberjack after a tree fell on him, killed a lynx that was hunting a poor family’s chickens, and stopped a car from falling off a bridge, among other good deeds.

 

Ooh, Chivalrous.

 

There was a picture of the Wolf-Man beneath the article, one of the few ever captured. The black and white print depicted a tall, slender but well muscled werewolf mid walk, looking directly at the photographer with wide, surprised eyes with whited out pupils, likely due to the fact they might have been glowing from the flash of the camera. It was bipedal, large front paws unusually human like and a broad, masculine chest. The fur was ragged and wild, a mane of it running from the top of its head, down it’s arching neck, and ending between its muscled shoulders. A remarkably unusual creature indeed.

 

And absolutely hot.

 

Why hadn’t she heard about this Wolf-Man?! He was perfect! A werewolf, good citizen, _and_ elusive?! Fish man who? All she knew was that there was a cryptic, chivalrous werewolf hunk that she wanted to put a ring on!

 

David walked in, looking for something when he caught a glimpse of Gwen practically drooling over something in the newspaper.

 

“Gwen?” he asked, jogging her from her admiration of whatever she was looking at.

 

She jumped a bit and grumbled as she swiveled her chair to face him.

 

“What?” she bit, a tad irritated at the interruption.

 

“Sorry to bother you but I’m looking for my pills,” David explained, looking through his drawers for the fifth time that day. “It’s an orange capsule with my name on it. It’s label says Lupusin.”

 

Gwen thought back a bit. “Now that you mention it, Muack got a hold of a medicine capsule earlier and ate the whole thing. I tried to wrestle it from her but she swallowed the entire capsule.”

 

“ _What?!_ ” David gasped in horror.

 

The color drained from his face, his eyes wide in fear. He crossed the room and quickly shoved a change of clothes into his backpack that he kept under his bed.

 

“What are you doing?” Gwen asked at her already weird enough co-counselor’s odd behavior.

 

“Those pills are really important,” he said. “I need them and getting a hold of them is difficult.”

 

“What’s so important about them?” Gwen asked as he quickly filled his pack with a first aid kit.

 

David stopped his fumbling for supplies and stared into his bag for a moment.

 

“W-Well, I can’t sleep without them!” he stuttered out, offering her an uneasy grin. “I’ve got an insomnia problem and those pills help me relax and fall asleep. They’re the only ones strong enough to sedate me.”

 

“You’re packing up like finding these pills requires going on a search for the Holy Grail,” Gwen commented, eying him suspiciously. “What do you need the back pack for?”

 

David stammered for a fraction of a second before giving her an nervous smile.

 

“W-Well I don’t want to bother you with my hyperactivity so I’ll just camp out in the woods but I’ll be nearby so I’d still be around for camp activities! A-And the pills are imported from Canada so they’ll take some time to get here!”

 

“You’re the only guy I know who camps out while you work at a camp,” Gwen scoffed, before turning back to admire the fluffy hunk on the front page. “Knock yourself out, camp man but just get back here on time for work.”

 

David took a deep, relieved breath.

 

“You’re the best, Gwen!” he chirped, slinging the bag over his shoulder.

 

He’d have to leave now. The cabin was a bit far and if he wasn’t there by the time the moon rose, it would mean catastrophe.

 

He was almost out the door until Gwen spoke up.

 

“Hey David, what do you know about the Sleepy Peak Wolf-Man?”

 

David’s throat felt dry as he turned to Gwen.

 

“Well, as far as I know, he’s pretty elusive and only a few people have seen him.”

 

“So its a he?” Gwen asked, her tone uncomfortably recognizable to him, one she used when talking about Dr. Who. She was _very_ interested in the Wolf-Man.

 

“From what I’ve heard,” David explained. “But remember all the stories, werewolves can unpredictable and very vicious. Just don’t go too far into the woods at night, or at all for that matter! You never know what’s really out there. Trust me, things are better off with the Wolf-Man gone.”

 

Gwen looked at David questioningly and slowly turned back to the news paper to read the article.

 

“Sure, David.”

 

David smiled and turned back to the door, pulling it open.

 

“See you later, alligator!” he announced, giving her thumbs up.

 

“After a while, crocodile,” Gwen replied, not looking up from the paper. “And if you find the Wolf-Man, do me a favor and give him my number.”

 

David huffed a small chuckle, a tiny blush forming on his cheeks.

 

“No promises.”

 

With that said, he left, shutting the door behind him. He checked around the field for any curious campers that were out of the mess hall before making his way into the woods, jumping carefully over stones and bushes. The sun was setting and if he didn’t hurry, he’d wouldn’t make it to the cabin in time.

 

He followed the mental map in his head, a small song he made up to remember the path.

 

_Straight up away from where you came,_

_over the splitting stream,_

_a right at the barren willow,_

_and at Lupus Cabin you’ll be._

 

David swung the door open, striding in and setting his stuff down on the floor by the cabin door. The chains were still up since his last visit four months ago. Claw marks carved their way into the wood of the walls and floor, splintering upwards in several areas. Some were new, some were very old.

 

It was his father’s cabin before him, and now it was his.

 

David took a deep breath and pulled off his old camper shirt from around his neck. Off came his old vest, his watch, his shoes, his socks, and his counselor shirt. He folded the articles of clothing neatly and set them by his bag.

 

David sat on the floor, picking up the heavy iron chains and coiling it around himself. He recounted the way his mom taught him to tie the chains: around the arms and chest at least ten times, weave through the lines of chains to further limit mobility, and click the lock.

 

You never know what state of mind you’ll wake up with after transformation, conscious and yourself or a dreamy haze that soon became a living nightmare to all who found themselves unlucky enough to find him. But the full moon always guaranteed a Feral Walk.

 

He knew it’d be a Feral Walk with the rise of a full moon tonight and because he avoided transformations for the last sixth months with his medicine, so he ensured the chains were yanked tight. He nimbly locked the chains and slipped the key into his pocket with minor difficulty. His mind would be too inhuman to remember how to unlock even the simplest of doors so the key would still be close by when he awoke.

 

He could feel the oncoming change, a familiar, dreading tingle in his spine where the thin hair was already starting to rise. The moon was starting its evening climb into the night sky, all the campers were in bed, Gwen would probably be opening up one of her books for some nighttime reading. He really hoped she was.

 

David grit his teeth as a burning pain spread throughout his body, seeping from his limbs to his torso. The bones in his body shifted suddenly and he screamed, bones breaking, stretching and hardening as they grew and morphed. His legs had evolved painfully, jerkily, from human to canine and his body swelled to twice his usual size with slender but prominent muscles. His nails grew out into gnarled claws and the thin hairs of his arms and legs grew longer and way thicker than even the burliest lumberjack’s. The fur spread along his body, thickening out until no skin could be seen.

 

A cry ripped from David’s throat at his mouth and nose began to protrude, the bones breaking and reshaping as it changed from human features to a muzzle. David’s head jerked back in agony and hit the wall behind him as his teeth morphed into massive fangs and his ears reshaped themselves into tall, pointed ears.

 

David could feel his consciousness slipping away into the dark, a slow whisper of unreasonable anger that remained and bloomed. It became a small hint of enmity that swelled with the chanting of only one coherent thought:

 

_Kill...._

_Kill._

_Kill kill kill kill kill KILL KILL_ **_KILL!_ **

 

The pain subsided. The transformation was complete and whatever was left of David was gone for the night, mind asleep but the body was awake.

 

Awake and hungry for blood.

 

It wasn't the Wolf-Man. There was no man in there now, only Wolf.

 

The beast blinked as it’s vision cleared and it tried to stand, only to find itself chained to the wall. It’s festering rage boiled further and it tried and failed to rip the chains apart. Not a budge. How dare the Master Skin contain it like this! The night belonged to it! The night was its time to hunt!

 

The Wolf lashed within the chains, teeth gnashing and clawing at the wood beneath its padded palms. Its eyes fell on the lock. The object that kept the chains still! Its hand latched onto the lock, intent on freeing itself once again to wreak its beautiful havoc on the prey of the night. As soon as the lock met its palm, it recoiled with a rumbled shriek.

 

A silver lock, only able to be touched in the Master Skin form. The silver burned through the fur and into the skin but it thankfully already began to heal.

 

Rage burned bright and the Wolf threw its head back to let out an angry, throaty howl.

 

The Master Skin won this time, but one day he’d slip up and when he did, the Wolf would take full advantage of his mistake to bring down as much prey as possible.

 

It could wait.

 

It had been patient this long.


	2. There's a Wolf-Man in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A werewolf's howl stretches for miles. Quite a few people hear it and are more than a little interested.

 

 

 

Gwen looked up from her book when a howl ripped through the silence, slightly closing her werewolf novel. Wolves? They didn’t come around this area often. When they did, they would be taken to the wolf reserve up north by the rangers in the area. There were no other howls to accompany it and it sounded pretty far away, maybe a couple miles away.

 

A small thought in her mind pipped up that it was possibly the Wolf-Man of Sleepy Peak but she shoved down the small hope. Last thing she needed was to go out looking for some true love and get lost or find that the wolf that howled wasn’t some hunky werewolf looking for a girlfriend.

 

With a small, weary sigh, she turned her attention back to her book. That is until there was a frantic, tiny knock at the door. Gwen jumped at the startling interruption and quickly stood up from her chair. _That better not be some camper wanting to sleep here because they were spooked,_ Gwen inwardly swore. She opened the door with a barbed comment on her tongue to whoever had the gall to slam on her door at 11:40 P.M. As soon as the door was opened, she was immediately met with a face full of glitter.

 

“Protection charm cast!” Nerris announced, wiggling her fingers whimsically.

 

“Nerris, what the hell?!” Gwen bit, spitting out any glitter that got in her mouth.

 

The DnD enthusiast was still in her pajamas with her makeshift ears, hat, and cloak on, wrinkled in her rush out of the tent.

 

“It’s a silver protection charm!” Nerris explained, waving her hands like a Jedi. “It’ll ward off any werewolves in the area. They tend to go for fair maidens and adults because they’ve got more meat on them but I placed a charm on everyone just to be safe.”

 

“Ok first of all, the last thing I want is to ward off a werewolf,” Gwen grunted. “Second, glitter won’t do anything.to them.”

 

“I know you’ve got a weird thing for werewolves but full moons are when they are at their most dangerous!” Nerris explained, tone exasperated with the counselor's ignorance. “If there’s ever a time you  _don’t_  want a werewolf to find you, it’s on a full moon! They hunt for sport and like to play with their prey before killing them. Second, it’s the silver coloring that will keep them away. They wouldn’t want to risk getting burned by it so they’ll leave you alone. Common knowledge, really.”

 

Gwen pinched her brow and groaned. She shook her head and looked back down to Nerris.

 

“As much as I appreciate the concern and as much as I want there to be a werewolf, that might have just been a regular wolf,” Gwen said, crossing her arm.

 

“Actually, the howl was way too deep to be a regular wolf,” Nerris said, fixing her glasses and looking very proud of herself. “Wolf howls are higher and sound more like singing than anything while a werewolf’s howl is meant to sound louder and more domineering to call and challenge other werewolves and monsters in the area. Even an normal alpha wolf will obey a werewolf’s commands!”

 

Gwen’s brows rose in surprise. This kid knew her monsters, even more than Gwen did. She had to admit she was impressed.

 

“Alright little miss know-it-all, you better head to your tent,” Gwen said, nudging her back to her tent. “I’m sure everything is fine.”

 

Nerris paused and held her hand out to Gwen. “Can you go with me? A mage needs a travel party when it’s dangerous to go alone.”

 

Gwen groaned a bit but took Nerris’ hand regardless. Nerris smiled thankfully, letting Gwen lead the way to the camper’s tent. The two girls walked to the campers’ campsite and Gwen ushered her into her shared tent with Ered.

 

"Stay vigilant, Lady Gwen!" Nerris said with a dramatic bow. "If you are ever in need, summon Nerris the Cute!"

 

Gwen rolled her eyes in mild amusement, nudging Nerris back into her tent.

 

"Whatever you say."

 

As soon as Nerris was back in bed, Gwen turned to go back and finish her werewolf novel where she may or may not have mentally switched out the name of the protagnist with her name. As she walked back, Gwen cast a look into the forest. Could what Nerris have said was true? Was there really a Wolf-Man out there prime for the dating or was he really as vicious on a full moon as Nerris said he was? If the latter was true, she genuinely hoped David was OK.

 

Despite what David and pretty much everyone thought, the Camp man was tough as nails but even David might not have the strength or speed to match a werewolf’s. She’d try and call him but unfortunately with the shoddy cellphone connection of the camp, cellphones would be useless unless it was between landlines.

 

Hopefully David would be alright and make it back in one piece.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

David’s head lifted, the pain of transformation ebbing away and physical tiredness seeping in. Feral nights always left him awake but aching. 

 

Sunlight had just begun to peak through the dusty windows, the light glaring into David's still unfocused and tired eyes. He looked blearily around, taking in his surroundings. More claw marks appeared in the wood of the floor on each side of his legs and his pants had stretched and ripped at the seams.

 

He sighed tiredly and slipped his hand into the pocket with a bit of effort to pull out the silver key. He stiffly unlocked the chains and detangled himself from the coiling metal links. He stood up on shaky legs, stretching and grimacing at the fading but still present ache. A tiny crack rose from his spine and he sighed in relief. David shuffled over and got dressed, being sure to change his ruined pants.

 

_Today is a new day!_  he reminded himself and he put on a happy smile.

 

He considered shifting to wolf form to get to camp a lot faster but that left him at risk of being spotted and ruining his only fresh set of clothes. During the day time, he could shift at will but the nighttime left him changing involuntary and staying in that form until the sun rose. It also meant the Wolf had a chance to rear its ugly head and wreak havoc on anything unfortunate enough to come across it. David had mastered a good amount of control over it as he grew up, now restricting the Wolf to rise only on full moons with meditation and special exercises but that didn't mean he couldn't be unpleasantly surprised. No werewolf could completely erase the monster's presence but he was fortunate that the Wolf would only be a problem on full moons. His grandfather had not been so fortunate.

 

Mastering his carnivorous instincts and the basics of controlling the Wolf’s violent nature was the only thing his father taught him before he left David and his mother.

 

David shoved away the unhappy memories and anxieties as he fixed himself up and started off the way home, humming another little trail song to find his way back

 

_Straight away from Lupis Cabin,_

_Left at the old willow tree,_

_Right over the splitting stream,_

_And back home is where you’ll be!_

 

The campers were already wide awake and bustling around to make it to the Mess Hall in time for breakfast. David beamed at all the kids and ran up to greet them in the Mess Hall.

 

“Gooood morning, Campbell campers!” David called, waving brightly.

 

“Go fu-“ Max had begun to retort tiredly when David cheerily greeted them but was cut off by Gwen.

 

“David, get over here!” Gwen called, gesturing him to come to the kitchen.

 

David jumped and grinned, running over to her with a cheerful wave.

 

“Good morning, Gwen!”

 

“Did you hear that howl last night?” Gwen asked, ignoring his greeting. “You came back in one piece, so it’s safe to say nothing got a hold of you.”

 

Oh dear. David stuttered a fraction of the second and rubbed at the back of his head nervously.

 

“Well, there was a tiny run in with a wolf but I scared it away and I’m alright!” David said quickly. “Just make sure the campers don’t wander around at night! It might still be around.”

 

Gwen nodded and glanced away.

 

“Nerris is pretty convinced it’s a werewolf,” Gwen said. “She’s been casting protection spells on anything that moves. She ran out of glitter and started using sprinkles. Muack seems to like that.”

 

Off in the back, the platypus was trailing a very busy Nerris, chittering and opening her bill for another “lower level protection spell.”

 

David chuckled a bit, grinning like a goofball. His fist rested on his hips in his signature proud dad/counselor stance.

 

“Well, it’s great that she’s putting so much care into protecting her fellow campers!”

 

"It's not so great when you're blinded by glitter," Gwen huffed a bit and handed him a plate. “You’re on kitchen duty today."

 

David gave her a thumbs up and cheerful grin before heading off to help Quartermaster serve the kids.

 

Gwen double checked to see if David was preoccupied before looking back to her phone. She pulled up the article and continued reading. _How to Woo a Werewolf:Beginner's Guide._

 

This could be a true to life werewolf out there and she needed as much information as she could. She didn’t want to inadvertently insult the possible love of her life.


	3. The Wolf-Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen sets out to find love. David emerges to find adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a smaller chapter today but I think you'll love it!

When David had left for the night, he left one specific instruction.  
  
“Do not let anyone wander the woods,” he had told her before he left. “The forest is beautiful but very dangerous at night.”  
  
Too bad Gwen didn’t listen to anyone.  
  
As soon as the campers were all in bed and accounted for and an hour after David left for his campsite for the night, Gwen grabbed a flashlight and began to head out into the woods.  
  
“Wher’ you headin’ off to?”  
  
Gwen jumped ten feet at the sudden, graveled voice, eyes wide.  
  
“Quartermaster, don’t scare me like that!” she snapped, hand over her heart. “You almost made me jump out of my skin!”  
  
Quartermaster just stared at her a single yellowing eye and handed her a gleaming silver knife and sheath ornamented with a wolf.  
  
“Werewolves ain’t always what you expect, girl,” he grumbled. “Take that with you n’ aim for anything sensitive if he gets snippy with you. Sometimes, they can’t fight their instincts no matter how bad they want to.”  
  
Gwen stared at the silver blade and shuddered a bit, taking it gingerly into her hands.  
  
“Quartermaster, I don’t want to kill the Wolf-Man,” Gwen said, looking nervously at her reflection the shining metal. “Besides, he might not even be real!”  
  
“Oh he is real n’ you don’t know if that friendly feelin’ is mutual,” Quartermaster grumbled. “If you go out to try n’ seduce that beast n’ you get mauled, I don’ wanna have to put out another ad in the paper. That cultist fiasco was bad enough.”  
  
Gwen cringed at the mention of those two. Glad those maniacs weren’t getting out of prison anytime soon. Too bad that Jen turned out to be a maniac, she really thought she found a new best friend. Oh well, you win some and you lose some.  
  
“I’m not trying to seduce the Wolf-Man!” Gwen remarked. “I’m curious to see if the rumors are true!”  
  
“Uh huh, sure,” Quartermaster said grumpily. “Bet yer weren’t trying to seduce my son too.” Poor Graggle.  
  
Gwen cringed a bit at his words and sheathed the dagger before shoving it into her bag irritably. “Just watch over the kids!”  
  
Quartermaster grunted something and turned and left.  
  
“Creepy, weird old man,” Gwen griped, turning into the woods.  
  
Her distaste was forgotten as she walked further into the night and it changed into an excited skip of a heart beat with every step. She was on a search for that weird fairytale love and her monster Prince Charming could potentially be hiding somewhere in the thicket.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The pain of transformation faded and David shook his fur out best he could through his chains. Feral walk or not, he always put those chains on. He had been fooled by the sweet deceit imprudent overconfidence in his own abilities and a false sense of security. He couldn’t risk hurting anyone ever again.  
  
He took in his surroundings, blinking and sniffing the air with a strawberry pink nose. The air tasted of evergreen and a hundred animals that had passed through. He could hear the faint chittering of night time animals and the chirping of crickets. It sounded beautifully peaceful and prime for exploration. First, he’d have to get free.  
  
The worst part next to transformations.  
  
David grit his teeth at the burning that spread across his paw-like hand when he slipped his hand into his pocket and grabbed the silver key. He dropped it as soon as it was out of his pocket to take a breather, yelping at it fell against the unclothed part of his leg and burned him before sliding to the floor with a clink. He waited patiently for the skin to heal from the silver burn and with a deep inhale, he hastily grabbed the key, jammed it into the lock and quickly unlocked it.  
  
Once it was unlocked and the chains were off, David shook his ruffled, wild rust red fur and stretched his canine limbs. Any sleepiness he had was gone and he was wide awake with nocturnality. The night was his to romp and he was ecstatic. Being a werewolf wasn’t his choice and it wasn’t always the greatest “gift,” but he was always exhilarated and joyful for the excitement the night brought to him.  
  
He jumped out into the waning gibbous light and threw his head back. A deep, vibrating, and thunderously harmonious howl rose from his throat as he alerted the whole forest that he was here and he was back.  
  
Any creature could tell the difference between his howl and the howl from the night before. The owner of this sound was no longer vicious and was now eager to reunite with the creatures of the forest that he only understood at night, when fur matted his body and his eyes shown with the light of the moon.  
  
The real Wolf-Man of Sleepy Peak had returned.


	4. Nerris the Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little elf hears a quest going on without her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild violence warning!

Nerris could hear voices from outside and peeked her head out to see Gwen trek into the forest.  
  
Gwen? In the forest without a traveling party?! With werewolf prowling the forest?! She’d be torn apart faster than a lamb in the claws of a troll!  
  
“Gwen’s combat level isn’t high enough to face a werewolf!” she exclaimed to her stuffed toys. “She’s going to need a mage with a plus eight proficiency bonus in spell casting to make it through the Dark Forest! What do you think, Mr. Waffles?”  
  
The frog plush didn’t respond.  
  
“You’re right!” she said, putting on her shoes, cloak, and elf ears. “I accept this quest! I must save the fair lady Gwen!”  
  
“Nerris, be quiet,” Ered bit, turning in her cot to glare at her tent mate sleepily.  
  
“Sorry, Ered!” Nerris whispered, filling her pockets with twenty sided dice and her backup werewolf protection spells.  
  
Ered grunted and turned back over to face the tent wall.  
  
Nerris puffed her chest out and readied herself for the journey ahead. She ran out of the tent, making a beeline straight for the forest. No sooner as she had a foot in the grass, she was hoisted off her feet.  
  
“Wher’ do you think yer runnin’ off to?” Quartermaster grunted, lifting her up to be eye level with him.  
  
“The lady Gwen needs the assistance of a mage!” Nerris exclaimed, wiggling to try and unhook her cloak.  
  
“You ain’t going nowhere,” Quartermaster said. “Especially, when yer pockets are filled with sugar.”  
  
“It’s not sugar, it’s a protection spell!” Nerris retorted.  
  
Quartermaster flipped her over, hanging onto one of her legs and giving her a shake. All the sprinkles and dice spilled out of her pocket and Muack burst from the bushes and dove to lick up all the sprinkles.  
  
“Hey!” Nerris shouted as all her defenses where dropped. “I need those, you ogre!”  
  
“Ain’t no need for name callin’,” Quartermaster grunted, dropping her to the floor. “If you want a real weapon against werewolves, you can’t be usin’ sugar.”  
  
“What do you know about werewolves?” Nerris bit, secretly actually interested.  
  
“More than you think, youngin’,” he muttered.  
  
He slid his hand into his pocket and gave her a tiny bag, full with a malleable, sandy material. Nerris opened the back and peeked in.  
  
“What is this stuff?” she asked.  
  
“Silver, ground to a sand,” Quartermaster explained. “A handful of that into a werewolf’s face with leave em runnin’ for the hills.”  
  
“Wow,” Nerris breathed, looking into the bag. “This is way stronger than any of my protection spells.”  
  
“You keep a good hand on that,” Quartermaster mumbled. “Don’t waste it.”  
  
“I can keep it?!” Nerris gasped, looking up at Quartermaster. “For real?!”  
  
“Only if you stay in yer tent n’ don’t go runnin’ off into the woods at night,” he grunted. “I’ll make more.”  
  
Nerris grinned brightly, sealing the bag.  
  
“Gee thanks,” she said, stuffing the bag into her pocket. “You know, you may be an ogre and super weird and creepy but you’re pretty well versed in the art of defensive magic!”  
  
“Wow, I’m so touched I think I shed a tear,” Quartermaster grumbled. “Now get to yer tent.”  
  
Nerris nodded and ran back to her tent, excited about her newly acquired item. Quartermaster hung around a bit to make sure she stayed in her tent before skulking off to make more silver dust.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
David wandered the forest, listening to the nighttime sounds. His tail swished cheerfully, ears twitching to listen to the area around him. It was just so pretty at night, so peaceful unlike is camp that he adored so much. A small rustle within the bushes grabbed his attention and his tail wagged faster as he recognized the scent that permeated the air.  
  
“Miga!” he greeted as the wolf stepped out, dropping into a play crouch.  
  
Miga wasn’t a werewolf, just a regular, dark grey she-wolf that occasionally passed through to visit him. She knew the true nature of David’s form and how dangerous he could be but was kind to him nonetheless. He had saved her pups when her den collapsed a year ago and she remained loyal to him. Though she'd never admit it//  
  
“Hello, Little Tree,” she greeted, bumping her snout to his in greeting. “Where have you been? I heard your howl last night and knew it’d be safe to see you today.”  
  
“You know the nights aren’t easy,” David said, tail wagging as rolled onto his back and showing his belly. “I ran out of my anti-lycanthropy medicine and have to get more. I could try seeing you more often during the day! It’s always nice to see you.”  
  
The mother wolf tenderly cleaned his much larger ears as she would one of her pups. He was nowhere near the size of her puppies; he was almost three times her size! However, his behavior fit the part and tapped into her own maternal instincts.  
  
“How are your pups?” David yipped, pawing her gently. “All grown up, I assume!”  
  
“Indeed and now have another litter,” Miga said, smoothing his fur with gentle laps of her tongue. “Michu, Ganar, and Zephyr. Strong pups like their father. Beautiful pups like their mother.”  
  
David’s tail wagged. “How’s your mate?”  
  
“Rashall is well,” Miga sniffed, resting her head on the soft fur of his neck. “But enough about me, Little Tree! Have you finally found a mate?”  
  
David snuffed a bit. “You know why I can’t do that, Miga,” he said.  
  
“Many Man-Wolves before you have fallen in love and found mates and their loves had safely avoided infection of the Wolf Bite disease!” Miga commented. “Your father did and his father before him and his father before him.”  
  
“I can’t risk infecting my own kids with this- this curse!” David growled. “Or my own mate for that matter!”  
  
“Do not growl at me,” Miga reprimanded. “Heed my words: your fear will ruin your life. You must take chances for happiness! What about that woman you mentioned from our last meeting?”  
  
“Bonquisha is old news,” David sighed, rolling over onto his belly. “Didn’t end well. Besides if I were into someone, the feeling isn’t mutual!”  
  
“So there is someone that’s caught your eye,” Miga said knowingly, tail wagging slightly.  
  
David’s eyes widened and he looked away sharply. “No! There isn’t.”  
  
“Who’s the lucky one?” Miga said, a smirking edge to her voice.  
  
David pawed at her muzzle in a weak attempt to stop her questions when a yowl ripped through the air. David was on his hind legs instantly, standing up straight and sniffing the air.  
  
“Be calm and let your fur lie flat, Little Tree, it’s only Hagar and she sounds far from your young ones,” Miga said. “No creature in right mind would attack you. Not even those infected with white mouth.”  
  
David’s ears flicked and he tasted the air, nose twitching as he sniffed. The cougar was closer to them which meant the campers were safe but he could hear a voice, human words being faintly shouted. Horror dropped into his stomach and his hackles rose as he broke into a run, dropping onto all fours.  
  
He knew that voice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
“Get back!” Gwen shouted, trying to make herself look bigger.  
  
The cougar paced in front of her, eyeing her with a vicious glint in its pupils. If Gwen moved even an inch, it would round on her and take a threatening step closer with unsheathed claws. It licked its lips thoughtfully, deciding on whether it would kill her or not. It hadn’t tried human meat before.  
  
Gwen pressed further into the tree she was backed up against, trying to analyze her situation. If she reached for the silver dagger, it would lunge and clamp onto her throat. If she ran, it would chase her. Fighting back would be pointless against the vicious predator; it would tear her throat out in an instant.  
  
Her best chance was the dagger. If she was quick enough, she could retrieve it and have some leverage against the predator, maybe scare it away. Slowly her hand slid down the bark of the tree. The predator eyed her and stopped its pacing in front of her, staring hard at her with cold dark eyes. Gwen stopped moving. After a moment, the predator seemed to turn away and hope grew in Gwen’s hammering heart. Her hand continued its descent to her bag.  
  
In an instant, the cougar twisted around and launched itself at her. Gwen shrieked, raising her hands to shield her face and neck. Claws bore into her shoulders and she shoved at the cougar’s neck to keep its teeth away from her. The cougar leapt backwards and Gwen gasped in pain as it’s claws ripped at the skin to bring her with it.  
  
She lost her footing and slammed into the ground, paws on her shoulders keeping her down. She could feel the predator’s hot breath on her neck and she silently prayed it would be quick.  
  
The cougar yowled as it lunged to make the kill. Gwen screamed at the sound and her eyes screwed shut.  
  
There was the grating sound of teeth on bone and the cougar was tossed away.  
  
Gwen peeked an eye open at a heavy thud a few feet away. No teeth latched onto her neck and the claws in her shoulders were gone. She looked up to see the cougar on its side and scrambling to Its paws, teeth bared and fur wild. Despite the large predator being a good ten feet away, she could still feel something big standing over her and feel hot, ragged breathing on her skin.  
  
The presence over her was much larger than the cougar and out of the corner of her eye, she could see a massive, fur covered, hand-like paw pressed into the ground.  
  
No way...  
  
The beast above her snarled viciously, swiping a clawed hand at the cougar. The opponent yowled a warning and paced for a second, deciding on whether to try and reclaim its prey or to count its losses and leave. It took a experimental step forward and the growling above Gwen grew deeper. Gwen remained absolutely still, fearing the slightest movement might trigger an attack from either beasts.  
  
The cougar snarled and the Wolf-Man stood his ground over Gwen, lowering himself protectively over her and growling defensively. Gwen could feel the Wolf-Man’s chest brush her back with every breath he took, her heart skipping a beat at the feeling of the beast’s muscled chest against her.  
  
The cougar chuffed and turned around to stalk away. The Wolf-Man watched it turn and in an instant, launched forward, and snapped his jaws close behind it. The cougar yowled in fear and broke into a run. The Wolf-Man snuffed firmly in approval and turned back to Gwen.  
  
Gwen stayed still on the floor, unsure whether or not to move. The Wolf-Man trotted up quickly and sniffed her, standing over her and pawing her gently. A small whine rose from his throat and he pawed her a little harder.  
  
Cautiously, Gwen shifted, grimacing at the pain in her shoulders. The whining stopped and Gwen froze instinctively. For a second everything was still before she was suddenly hoisted off the floor and cradled in a pair of strong, fluffy arms.  
  
Gwen’s eyes widened as she was lifted and finally saw the Wolf-Man face to face. He was even more handsome in person, fully colored with wild burnt umber fur that was messy in the right way, a big round strawberry nose, and kind, oddly familiar sea green eyes.  
  
It looked her over and sniffed at the wounds in her shoulders, whining softly. Gwen winced as she shifted in the Wolf-Man’s grip. His pretty eyes looked over her sympathetically and he whined softly, nosing her cheek. He howled out and a soft howl replied to him. The bushes rustled and a smaller wolf, most likely a regular one poked out.  
  
The Wolf-Man grunted something to the wolf and they touched noses. He turned and trotted away back the way Gwen came, still holding her in his arms.  
  
Gwen looked up the Wolf-Man as he carried her through the woods, completely in awe. He was just amazing as she thought he’d be. He literally swept her off her feet and saved her like a knight in furry armor.  
  
The Wolf-Man carried her all the way back to camp and deposited her in front of the cabin, gently setting her down. Gwen stared at him and glanced back at the cabin.  
  
“How did you know-“ Gwen had begun to ask before a rustle of the bushes startled her into turning back to the Wolf-Man.  
  
He wasn’t there.  
  
Gwen stared after where he disappeared, heart beating rapidly.  
  
 _Oh boy._


	5. Interview and a House of Sticks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen properly meets the Wolf-Man of her dreams and David is pleasantly surprised at word of Gwen's latest crush.

“Are you OK?” David asked, waving his hand in front of Gwen’s eyes.

 

Gwen snapped from her daydream of strong, fluffy arms and sweet, ocean green eyes. She was yanked back to the reality of the dingy old Mess Hall and she snapped u from her slouched position and nodded.

 

“Yeah, no totally!” Gwen sputtered out. “I’m perfectly fine!”

 

David cocked a disbelieving brow at her but smiled regardless. “Well ok, I’ve got a few plans for today! First I was thinking we could do situation diffusing camp and later-“

 

Gwen stopped paying attention right there. David's voice faded into the background and she trailed back to those pretty, intelligent green eyes, that wild red fur, the strength but sweet gentleness in his arms as he carried her back despite her ability to walk on her own, all just to make sure she was fine. A giant, fluffy, nameless guardian angel that saved her from the forest predators.

 

Gwen’s heart fluttered in her chest. He was everything she wanted in a man. So sweet, so protective, so-

 

David snapped his fingers in front of Gwen’s eyes, making her jump and blink in surprise.

 

“Hey, drifting off is my thing!” David joked. “Seriously, what do think?”

 

“Sure, whatever you want,” Gwen dismissed, waving his hand away from her face.

 

David sighed and smiled. “You just agreed to venomous snake charming camp, you know that, right?” he chided, giving her that playful but still scolding look.

 

Gwen’s eyes widened and she scoffed, an embarrassed flush of color tinting her cheeks. “OK, OK, I get it. I’m not paying attention. Sorry.”

 

David grinned and waved it off.

 

“Don’t you worry about it, Gwen,” David said. “We’ll just stick to the situation diffusing and acrobatics camp today. What’s got you so up in the air? New episode of Dr. Who?”

 

Gwen gnawed her bottom lip for a second. Should she tell him? She trusted David with everything and hiding her interest in a guy usually lead to David poking his unwelcome-no-matter-how-well-intentioned nose where it didn’t belong. David could be trusted but she worried that there would be a Graggle-like reaction. Well... she was sure he wouldn't be cross if she didn't tell him all the details right away.

 

“Promise you won’t tell anyone?” Gwen asked, looking at him.

 

“Well, so long as it doesn’t hurt anyone!” David said, leaning in and lowering his voice. “What is it?”

 

“I think I met someone,” Gwen whispered, a rare smile blooming on her lips. “And he’s just... just wow.”

 

“Gwen, that’s great!” David remarked loudly, before flinching at his own volume. “I’m so happy for you! Who is he?! How wow is he?”

 

“Very wow,” Gwen sighed, eyes adopting a dreamy look. “I met him last night and he’s handsome, tall, strong, pretty eyes, a real gentleman. I can’t tell you exactly who he is though but let me tell you this: if things go well, you can be my maid of honor. Or would that be groom of honor?”

 

David squealed, hugging her tight and giggling. Gwen barely restrained a small groan and forced an uneasy smile to cover up her pain. Her shoulders still hurt and she had to sneak a trip to the Urgent-Care to stitch up the claw marks before David got back.

 

“I really hope things work out for you, Gwen!” David said. “He sounds like everything you want! I just hope he’s exactly what you deserve.”

 

Gwen bit her bottom lip and grinned. “David, he’s perfect. Trust me on this one.”

 

David beamed and stood up. “I’ll go get the activities ready for today!” he said. “I let you think about your Prince Charming.”

 

Gwen blushed and smirked, swatting at his leg as he walked past before looking out into the forest longingly. Night couldn’t come fast enough.

 

David left for the counselor cabin, his heart throbbing in his chest at a painfully but wonderfully fast rate and the blush he had dutifully been suppressing bloomed across his face with a vengeance.

 

She actually liked him. She _liked_ him. She said he was perfect and wow! She said he was a handsome, strong, gentleman with pretty eyes! She indirectly confessed that she wanted to marry him! Well, technically she liked the Wolf-Man side of him but still! She liked him, of all people in the world!

 

A grin bloomed on his face and he leaned against the cabin door as he closed it behind him, hand over his fluttering heart and his knees feeling weak.

 

This was everything he wanted. He had finally had a chance with the woman he had been beautifully, painfully in love with for more than a year. But of course there would be a catch. There was always a catch for him. This catch just happened to be that Gwen was only interested in the Wolf-Man, not him exactly but still him at the same time. She didn't know the Wolf-Man was her own co-worker. That was a bit of a downside. But maybe, if he couldn't be with her as David... maybe he could as the Wolf-man.

 

Every logical side of him was telling him to keep her away to protect her. Last time, he allowed someone to get closer, that lady dumped him harder than a bag of rocks. Besides, getting closer to Gwen by using his wolf form felt...dishonest and David did not like dishonesty. Yet Miga’s words came back to him.

 

_“Many Man-Wolves before you have fallen in love and found mates and their loves had safely avoided infection of the Wolf Bite disease! Heed my words: your fear will ruin your life. You must take chances!”_

He looked up at the ceiling as he slid to the floor, fingers curling into his shirt over his beating heart. Maybe, it’d be ok. Maybe, he’d let himself be happy as the Wolf-Man. Just this once, at least until his pills were delivered. He wanted that chance with Gwen. She was worth all the risks. Just to be with her, hold her hand, kiss her, and just feel loved was worth it. Maybe this time, things would go his way. 

 

What could go wrong?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

That night, Gwen snuck out after David left for the night. No one stopped her this time. The night was quiet and she glanced at Quartermaster, who was standing with a lantern and guarding the kids' tents. He locked gazes with her and with a wave of a hook, he dismissed her.

 

Gwen nodded thankfully and wandered around in the same direction she had gone before. She still brought the dagger, just in case. He may have been a hunk and a half but Nerris and the Quartermaster could still be right. Werewolves were still very, very dangerous creatures.

 

She didn’t even need to wander for long. As she had found the small clearing with her run in with the cougar the night before, the bushes that skirted the clearing rustled. Gwen jumped and pointed her flashlight at the shimming bushes, praying that the cougar hadn't returned for seconds. Thankfully, instead of any big cats or other predators looking for a meal, the Wolf-Man jumped out. Heat pooled into her face as the Wolf-Man’s tail wagged brightly, mouth in a cute dog smile.

 

“Um- hi!” Gwen greeted, waving at him a second. “Y-you remember me?”

 

The Wolf-Man nodded, tail wagging faster. He stepped over to her, paw-hand extending for a handshake. Gwen shook it, her heart doing a backflip in her chest. Her hands were so small in his, his padded palms taking up most of her hand. He could easily crush her hands in his with little to no effort. But he was just so gentle, hands snugly engulfing hers and taking so much care in not trying to hurt her.

 

“I’m Gwen,” she introduced herself. “You can understand me, right?”

 

The Wolf-Man nodded, blinking at her curiously.

 

“Can you talk?”

 

The Wolf-Man shook his head.

 

So there was quite the language barrier. Not like she could learn wolf-speak. But she could make it work. She was very determined to make it work.

 

“Well, since you can't exactly tell me your name, what should I call you?” Gwen asked, shifting in her spot.

 

He shrugged, tapping his chin in thought. Not like he could respond; it wasn't a yes/no question. He couldn’t really tell her his actual name either.

 

“Can I call you...Remus?” Gwen offered.

 

The Wolf-Man thought of it for a second and nodded, tongue lolling out as his tail wagged.

 

_Oh my God, he’s cute too!_  Gwen screamed internally, stifling a girlish, uncharacteristic giggle.

 

“Well, Remus, I never got to thank you properly for helping me,” Gwen said, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear only for the strand falling back into place. “So first of all, thank you.”

 

Remus waved it away shyly, pawing at his muzzle in a bashful manner. Once again, Gwen had to suppress an unbecoming giggle.

 

“Second, I know this is a bit sudden but really, really wanted to get to know you,” Gwen said. “You seem really interesting and I’m quite the werewolf enthusiast myself. So maybe... we could spend sometime together? If you’re not doing anything or seeing anyone now.”

 

Remus seemed to contemplate it for a second before his muzzle crinkled into a wolfy grin. He nodded.

 

Relief and jubilation filled Gwen’s heart and she grinned. She couldn’t believe how great this was going! He just straight away accepted her proposal to spend time together, one on one! Man, things were going _way_ better than she expected.

 

There was something about him that was warm and familiar. Like meeting an old friend for the first time.

 

Remus sat down, legs crossed best he could with dog legs, his tail thumping on the floor cheerfully. He patted the spot next to him, looking up at her with bright, glittering eyes. He looked down at a group of sticks by his toes and began to arrange them in a house like structure, tail wagging a bit harder.

 

Gwen smiled and sat down next to him, unusually close. Her shoulder brushed his arm and she could see him glance at her from his stick house and grin from the corner of her eye.

 

“So, can I ask you some questions?” Gwen said. “Basic yes/no ones?”

 

He nodded with a toothy grin, ears flattening as his stick house fell apart.

 

Gwen stifled a laugh.

 

“So do you really protect the people here?”

 

Remus shrugged and nodded slightly, trying to be modest about it. He continued putting his stick house together, adding another twig that was by Gwen’s shoe.

 

"Do you live around here?" 

 

He nodded, grunting unhappily as the stick house shifted but he sighed in relief as it stayed up. Gwen chuckled.

 

_Cute an creative? Love it!_

 

“Were you born a werewolf?” Gwen asked.

 

Remus’ eyes grew distant and he stared emptily into the bushes ahead. His stick house fell apart with a scuffle of thin wood and leaves. He didn’t put it back together. He slowly shook his head.

 

Gwen looked at him, expression sympathetic. She knew she unintentionally hit a sore spot. Maybe a little distraction would help, just get his mind off of it. Slowly, she reached down and passed him another stick. He looked at the twig in her hands and gently took it from her, offering her a small doggish smile.

 

“It’s not something you like talking about?” Gwen asked, watching the beast contently put the sticks together.

 

He shook his head, but pointed to a stick that was on her side opposite of him so he wouldn’t have to rudely reach over her. Gwen sighed and smiled as she handed the stick over to him. His tail wagged faster and he took the stick from her to add to the now teepee like structure. Amazing how someone so big and potentially dangerous was just so happy to create something out of seemingly nothing.

 

He and David would probably get along perfect if it weren’t for David’s satisfaction with the disappearance of the Wolf-Man.

 

Remus handed Gwen a stick this time and directed her to where she should put it.

 

“You’re a crafty kinda guy, I see,” Gwen said, twiddling the stick around between her fingers.

 

Remus nodded enthusiastically, gently guiding her hand to were the stick should go. Gwen’s heart jumped at the feeling of his fluffy, padded hand on her skin and followed his lead. She gently deposited the stick diagonally against the structure and pulled away slowly. Remus’ tail wagged and he looked happily to Gwen, clearly very proud of their lit.

 

The stick house fell over suddenly and both looked down at it in surprise. Gwen stifled a laugh while Remus’ ears flattened with a dissatisfied grunt.

 

“Come on, let’s walk instead,” Gwen said, standing up and tugging his slender, muscles arm for him to follow. “I’ve still got tons of questions.”

 

Remus grinned a toothy grin and stood up, offering her his arm to hold. Gwen blushed and took it with barely restrained eagerness, subtly squeezing his arm to feel how strong his arm was. Gwen was pleasantly surprised at the slender, hard muscles of his arm under all his fur. Not so subtly, she leaned her head against his arm, nudging her cheek into the soft, red fur.

 

Remus, or rather David felt his heart skip a beat and he looked down at Gwen.

 

For once, he really felt wanted. Gwen wanted to be with him. Well, technically the werewolf side of him but he could work with it. Perhaps, for once in his life, being a werewolf could be a good thing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I like Harry Potter so I put in a reference.


	6. One Side of the Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen's behavior begins to perplex a certain 10 year old and Miga is not pleased with David's recent choices.

 

 

“Have you noticed how strange Gwen is acting?” Max said, looking at the counselor cautiously from his seat at the bench.

 

Gwen was slowly stirring her cup of coffee with a dreamy smile on her lips, sighing wistfuly as she stared out the Mess Hall window.

 

“Maybe she and Graggle got back together?” Neil said, looking up from his mediocre eggs. “Weird? Sure, but not impossible. I mean, did you see how ripped that guy was? Gwen has to be into that-“

 

“No, then we’d see him around,” Max said, waving Neil’s option away. 

 

“Oooh, what if she’s dating a new monster?” Nikki popped up. “Like a vampire or a zombie, or a lawyer?!”

 

“Come on, those things don’t exist,” Neil said, rolling his eyes. “Folklore monsters were just regular people with serious disorders and conditions like porphyria that were accused of being monsters by uneducated, medieval, and terrified people.”

 

“Oh yeah, Smart Guy, well what about the Wolf-Man of Sleepy Peak?!” Nikki said, wiggling her fingers with an ominous, quivering tone. “Legend says it ate an old lady and cross dressed as its victim to trick and eat the old lady’s granddaughter!”

 

“Nikki, first of all, the Wolf-Man is a failed publicity stunt by this HaShem forsaken area,” Neil said, crossing his arms. “Second, that story is Little Red Riding Hood.”

 

“Or is it?” Nikki said in her ominous, wavering tone.

 

“Wolf-Man?” Max said, looking to Nikki with a cocked brow. "What Wolf-Man?"

 

“Yeah! Legend has it-“

 

“Shut it, Nikki,” Max said, holding his hand up. “I get it, legendary drag queen werewolf. But wasn’t Nerris lisping about a werewolf the other day and throwing glitter into everyone’s face?”

 

The trio looked over to the elven child, who was feeding Muack more white “werewolf protection” sprinkles.

 

“Magic kid blabs about a werewolf after apparently hearing some weird howl at night and not even two days after, Gwen is all goo-goo eyes and daydreams,” Max said. “Doesn’t that seem a little weird?”

 

Neil and Nikki exchanged glances.

 

“Yeah, that is really weird but nothing science can’t explain!” Neil said confidently.

 

“That’s what you said about Harrison’s magic!” Nikki pointed out. "Or did you all ready forget being mind freaked?"

 

Neil glared at her and opened his mouth to tell her something very rude.

 

“Alright, Campbell campers, let’s go out to the field and start today’s activities!” David said, clapping his hands and effectively cutting Neil off. "We'll be doing a special obstacle course today!"

 

The kids groaned and all stood up, piling out of the Mess Hall and into the field for the day's activities.

 

“Hey Nerris,” Max called, grabbing the girl’s attention. “Get over here, I need to ask you something.”

 

Nerris jumped, eyes wide. She looked around to check if there was another Nerris that max was calling before stiffly walking over.

 

“What do you want?” she grunted harshly, crossing her arms. “Wanted to make fun of my protection spells again?”

 

“No, I can do that from far away,” Max said, hands jammed into his pockets. “I wanted to ask you about werewolves. What do you know about the Wolf-Man of Sleepy Peak?”

 

Nerris looked genuinely surprised, eyes wide. Max? Interested in magical creatures? More likely than she thought.

 

“Why?” she said cautiously, looking him over suspiciously. "I know everything about werewolves but you never cared. Why do you care now?"

 

“Just curious,” Max said, crossing his arms. “Tell me everything you know.”

 

Nerris beamed, grabbing an unpleasantly surprised Max’s arm and tugging him out of the Mess Hall as she rambled out everything she knew, all anger over his past teasing gone. She was grateful to have someone just listen to her for once, instead being brushed off again. Even if Max was a big meanie, at least he was listening.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So Little Tree, who was the female I saw you with last night?” Miga said, trailing after David that night. “Isn’t she the same one you rescued from Hagar?”

 

David blushed under his fur as he walked with the mother wolf, tail wagging without his knowledge.

 

“Yes, she is the same woman,” he said, hopping over a fallen, hollow tree and lifting it out of the way for Miga. “She’s my friend and we work together at the best job in the whole world!”

 

“Little Tree, I am no fool,” the she-wolf barked smugly as she passed under the obstacle that he removed for her. “I can tell the feelings between you two were more than friendly. You look at her like she is a piece of heaven brought down to you! Why, it reminds me of when Rashall first started courting me. You have the same look he did, and still does.”

 

“Miga, we’re just friends!” David insisted, looking away. "Yeah, Gwen is definitely one in a million but it's not like we like-like each other! Sure, she's pretty but-"

 

“Your nose twitches when you lie,” Miga noted in amusement, her tail slowly wagging as she sat down beside him.

 

“Miga!” David whined in embarrassment, pawing at her.

 

Miga huffed in laughter, shaking off his paws. “Oh my Little Tree, you are so easily flustered! This female must be quite special to you. Do sit down and tell me! I am no stranger to the affairs of the heart!”

 

David’s eyes flickered away bashfully and he nodded as he plunked down next her.

“OK, I admit it. You’re right. I-I really like her. She's just so wonderful! She's smart, really beautiful, strong willed and so determined. When she wants something she does everything she can to make it happen. I wish she'd smile more though. When she smiles, it's like seeing a sunrise. She's just so perfect! And she really likes monsters, which is a bonus! I plan to go out to see her every night. I’m seeing her tonight for a picnic by the lake and-“

 

Miga’s amusement dropped like a rock. At night? David was a very romantic man, he would've mentioned all the things he does for her during the day too. Something about his words made her fur prickle uncomfortably, like when she knew one of her pups had done something wrong.

 

“Little Tree, does she know who you really are?”

 

David hesitated, not looking at her. Slowly, he shook his furry head.

 

Miga's ears flattened.

 

_Not good._

 

“I’m sure she is as wonderful as you say but you shouldn’t have to pursue her only when the sun sets,” Miga said gently, her tone similar to how she spoke to her older pups when trying to talk sense into their foolish, immature yet well-intentioned minds. “If she is everything you’re searching for, she will love both sides of you.”

 

David scoffed and his tail stopped wagging. “Gwen doesn’t like me as a human but she loves me as a werewolf. If I’m like this, I can give her everything she wants! She can have the werewolf love she’s always wanted and I can be with her! It’s a win-“

 

“David,” Miga growled.

 

David stopped talking right there and his ears flattened. Miga  _never_  addressed him by his real, human nameunless she was very cross with him like the time he had visited the pack and took all the pups on a nature walk without her permission. 

 

“Love is built on honesty and trust,” Miga said firmly. “If this Gwen truly loves the werewolf, she must know who the man beneath the fur is. The real man, face to face. Anything else is deceit. If she does not accept you or shows any sign of dissatisfaction with who you really are, she is not for you.”

 

David looked back to her, ears flattening to his head.

 

But Gwen was for him. She was everything he wanted. Smart, strong, beautiful, cunning, determined, motherly even if she didn't think so. She was everything he wanted and more. He couldn't bear the thought of her finding out who he was and her being unhappy with the truth. Gwen knew what she wanted in a man and when she had her idea of what she wanted, she stuck with it. He loved that about her but right now, he feared it.

 

Miga was right though. Gwen deserved the truth and by golly he'd tell her the truth. Just not now.

 

“I... ok, Miga,” David said quietly. “I promise I’ll tell her the truth. Soon. I promise. Just let me enjoy the time I have with her.”

 

Miga looked at him for a moment before she looked away.

 

“You better,” she grunted. “The longer you wait, the more it will hurt both of you.”

 

David leaned his head down to nose her cheek before smiling. “Hey, it’ll be OK. Trust me.”

 

Miga scoffed, rolling her eyes. “You have about as much sense as a newborn pup... but I trust you.”

 

David smiled and stood up. His ears perking at a far off, familiar voice.

 

“Remus!” Gwen called as she looked around, picnic basket in hand.

 

Miga’s ears flattened at her words. “Little Tree, who is Remus?”

 

“Oh that’s just what she calls me!” David said quickly. “Like how you call me Little Tree! Would you like to meet her? I bet you’ll love Gwen!”

 

“And watch you gush over her and be all twitterpated?” Miga sniffed distastefully. “No thank you very much.”

 

David’s tail wagged regardless. “Ok, suit yourself! I’ll see you later!”

 

Miga watch him leave, ears flattening to her head as she saw him scoop up Gwen from afar. He swept her off her feet in a tight hug, arms locked firmly around her waist. She could hear the female laughing and faintly see her smiling as she him under the chin in greeting. David had set her down after a moment, offering his arm to her and listening to her chatter about how excited she was to see him again.

 

Or how excited she was to see _Remus_ again. 

 

“I may call you Little Tree but I know who you really are,” Miga muttered into ears too far and deaf to hear. “The Remus she knows is only one side of a stone.”

 

 


	7. Date by the Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen has her date with the love of her life. Meanwhile, Miga grows evermore anxious at the latest development.

 

Gwen laughed as Remus threw his head back and howled. Somewhere in the distance, four howls joined him. His tail wagged and he nudged Gwen, mouth open in a toothy grin.

 

They were together on the lake front, Gwen sitting between his legs on a picnic blanket and his fluffy arms wrapped tightly around her slender waist, both full from the sandwiches Gwen made. He pointed at her and tossed his head back with no sound before nudging her again.

 

Gwen looked at him in confusion before it clicked.

 

“Oh no, Mr. Fluff, howling looks good from a werewolf,” she scoffed, grinning. “Not from a regular person.”

 

He nudged her again, giving her a wide, puppy eyes. He whined a little, bottom jaw jutting out in an attempted pouty lip that only succeeded in looking like a goofy underbite. Gwen stifled a laugh.

 

_Oh why the hell not?_

 

Only very embarrassed, she tossed her head back and howled, voice going steady before breaking apart in a laugh. Hands clasped over her heated face, she leaned back against Remus and laughed brightly.

 

“God, I can’t believe I did that,” she giggled, hands dropping from her face to squeeze his large paw-hands.

 

Remus huffed out a dog laugh, bumping his nose to her head. He threw his head back again and howled. He sounded so beautiful when he did that. The sound was clear and soft yet loud and powerful. It was like he was orchestrating a song for all to hear. Right now, it felt like it was just for her.

 

Gwen bit her bottom lip and glanced up at him in adoration. He deserved a song too, even if it was shoddy compared to his. She threw her head back against his chest and howled with him.

 

Their voices were clear and carried across the water, the voices of far away wolves joining them in their song. Soon with the each voice being lifted up, it slowly changed from a duet to a choir of night time voices. Remus’ head lowered as his howl faded into silence, Gwen joining him. One by one, each voice faded away until the night time was filled only with the sound of crickets.

 

Gwen breathed shakily, looking out onto the lake. Very few could say they had sung with wolves.

 

“That was amazing,” she said in a breathless, soft voice.

 

A puff of air against her hair answered her. Her neck arched against his chest as she looked up at him. Remus gazed down at her, eyes twinkling in a loving, puppy-like smile. Gwen’s hand rose from his arm and tenderly carded through the fur on his cheek, ushering his head lower so she could peck a kiss to his nose.

 

She could hear the sweeping of his swishing tail against the fabric of the blanket pick up speed and she smiled.

 

“You make me happy too,” she murmured. “So stupidly happy.”

 

Remus nosed her forehead in a human-like kiss, best he could without human lips. Gwen smiled and pulled out her phone to check the time. 3:15 in the morning.

 

“Ugh, I gotta head back,” Gwen groaned. “Otherwise I won’t be able to get up and David will chatter my ears off with another lecture about being on time.”

 

Remus’ ears drooped and he tipped his head to the side.

 

“I love David and everything but he can be a pain in the butt about being on time,” Gwen scoffed. “Don’t worry, I’ll be back tomorrow night. I’ll bring more of those BLT sandwiches you like so much.”

 

Remus barked happily, his tail waggling to and fro. He bent down and helped gather the picnic items, tenderly folding the blanket. Gwen smirked.

 

“You do the same thing David does,” Gwen commented. “You stick your tongue out when you fold.”

 

Remus looked up at her quickly in question, tip of his tongue still out. Gwen couldn’t hold back her giggle no matter how hard she tried.

 

“You’re such a cute dork!” she laughed, stepping forward to hold his fluffy face.

 

His cheeks bunched up between her palms and he stuck his tongue out with a small, “pbbbt!” in response. Gwen snickered, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

 

When she pulled away, his eyes had that beautiful and familiar glitter they held when he was happy. He straightened up and his paw-hands framed her back. Gwen kept her palms pressed to cheeks as her heart hammered in her chest.

 

God, she wanted things to be like this all the time. They weren’t exactly official, they had been “dating” for a full week, every night. She could feel something special between them, a spark of some kind.

 

“Remus... I love just being around you,” she said quietly, her fingers curling little circles patterns into his fur. “You mean so much to me and I’ve been thinking...I... I want us to be more than friends. Can we make things official between us?”

 

He didn’t even need to think about it. The shimmering joy in Remus’ eyes glowed even more and he nodded.

 

Gwen bit her lip to try and hold back a laugh of joy. “God, you’re so wonderful!” she giggled, kissing his snout.

 

With a cheerful whine, Remus swept her off her feet and twirled her around. Gwen gasped, clinging to him and laughing as the world spun. He brushed his muzzle to her face, pad of his tongue brushing over her nose.

 

“Remus, oh my god!” she laughed breathlessly, pecking kiss after kiss to his round, pink nose. “You’re too amazing.”

 

He pointed to her and raised two fingers.

 

_You too._

 

Gwen couldn’t hold back her blush even if she wanted too. She pecked a final kiss to his nose and pulled away, letting him set her down. She took his padded hand as they walked back to camp, occasionally swaying their linked arms. As soon as they arrived, she stopped and turned to face him.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, handsome,” Gwen said. “We can go swimming. I’ve got a bathing suit I think you’ll love. It's a gorgeous, black one piece I got for a good price.”

 

Remus took her hand, raised it, and pressed his snout to her knuckles in chivalrous, puppy-like goodbye kiss. Color flooded Gwen’s cheeks and she grinned.

 

“Adios, amor,” Gwen cooed. “I’ll miss you.”

 

Remus gave her a final toothy smile and took a step back. His gaze lingered on her appreciatively for one moment more before he turned and retreated back into the woods.

 

Gwen turned back to the cabin and stepped inside. She shed her boots and socks and fell on the bed. She let out a shaky sigh and smiled.

 

All she could think about was Remus. He was so kind, strong, sweet, and so lovingly protective. If anything sounded suspicious, the first thing he did was hold out a strong padded hand over her and look around for any danger.

 

Despite the lack of speech, she knew what he wanted to say. He’d give a look or a gesture and she knew exactly what he meant. She listened when he “spoke” and he would do the same. She’d talk and he wouldn’t get distracted with anything. He watched her and his ears would point to her and nowhere else.

 

He exceeded her expectations where all others failed.

 

Graggle stared blankly, Remus looked intently. Joshua wanted her for her body, Remus hadn’t even made any advance like that. Oscar ignored, Remus listened.

 

Loneliness drove her to all of them and all of them disappointed in one way or another. Joshua proved to be a jerk, Oscar cheated, Graggle wasn’t what she expected.

 

But Remus...

 

Her face heated up to rival a fever at the thought of his strong paw-hands pulling her into an embrace, those sweet eyes glittering happily as he was content just to hold her. He wasn’t driven by lust or boredom with the single life or desperation to break some curse inflicted on him from as far as she knew. He just wanted to be with her. So simple yet oh, so exhilarating.

 

Oh gosh, this was going so fast, too fast for her to stop.

 

A quivering smile touched her lips and the back of his hand rested over her eyes.

 

So this was what falling in love really felt like.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Miga was still hanging around by Lupis Cabin, lying down with her head set neatly on her paws when David suddenly burst through the undergrowth and tackled her in a hug.

 

She yelped and hit the floor, growling at the grinning giant over her and pawing at his throat.

 

“Little Tree, I almost jumped out of my pelt!” she barked, baring her teeth. “What has gotten into you?!”

 

“WE’RE BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND!” David howled, his tail wagging a million miles a minute. “IT’S OFFICIAL!”

 

He grinned, excited for the rare look of excitement to cross the wolf mother’s face and for her to shower him in a motherly affection.

 

Miga didn’t smile back.

 

“You mean  _Remus_  is her boyfriend,” she corrected, ears flattening to her head. “I thought you were gonna tell her.”

 

David’s ears drooped.

 

“I will!” he insisted, getting off of her and rising back to his two feet. “I promise! We already discussed this and you’ve made your point.”

 

“ _When?_ ” Miga bit. “You’re putting it off and I don’t like it. I brought it up because you have made things ’official’ but she doesn’t even know you’re the same man she sees everyday!”

 

“I don’t know when, but I will soon!” David barked, the fur along his spine rising in agitation. “I thought you’d be happy for me. You wanted me to find love and I did!”

 

“But I want you to be transparent with her!” Miga growled. “She likes the wolf side of you and she deserves to know the human side too!”

 

“She likes me this way!” David insisted, gesturing to himself with a scanning hand down his torso. “Why should I show her something she won’t like?”

 

“If this woman is truly your friend during the day and truly loves you during the night, then she will be happy to know someone she loves is someone who always had her back every moment of the day!” she argued, her own fur bristling. “David, if you really do love her, you’ll come clean! You’re lying to her!

 

David bared his teeth and dropped hard onto all fours with a heavy thump, his claws digging into the dirt in challenge as he loomed over her. An instinctual stance of dominance spurred by anger, almost never seen from him.

 

He stared hard at Miga.

 

Miga stared steadily back.

 

“You cannot intimidate me,” she said quietly. “I know you. Both sides. You are too nice to hurt me. I know all of you and Gwen should too.”

 

David’s grimace of anger softened and his fur fell flat. “But what if she sees me and the look on her face is disappointment?” he said softly, eyes moving to his padded hands pressed into the dirt.

 

Compassion softened the stony she-wolf and Miga’s blackberry nose brushed his larger pink one.

 

“Then she doesn’t deserve you,” she told him. “And I’ll be here to support you, my pup.”

 

David’s shoulders slumped a bit and He painstakingly nodded. He tilted his chin down and pressed his forehead to hers in affirmation.

 

“I’m sorry for losing my temper,” he mumbled.

 

“You are forgiven,” Miga said softly, pulling away. “Just tell her. You have an entire pack behind you. The wolves have not forgotten you and we are here for you.”

 

“I will,” David said. “Don’t I always keep my promises?”

 

Miga sighed. “Just remember my warning. The longer you take-“

 

“The worse it will be,” David finished reluctantly. “I will, when the time is right. I promise.”

 

Miga didn’t believe him for a second. She knew David. When he didn’t want to do something, he took as much time as possible to put it off. All the advice in the world wouldn’t matter. He was stubborn and he’d do it his way no matter the voices that insisted not to.

 

“Fine. But don’t gripe if she gets mad that you kept things from her for too long.”

 

David nosed her shoulder in thanks, his tail swishing.

 

“Thank you.”

 

When sunrise came and David’s body painfully reformed to his human state, he stepped out of the cabin as he finished dressing in his beloved uniform. Miga was still there, lying in the dirt patiently.

 

David knelt beside her and gently scratched behind her pointed ear. Her eyes closed contentedly and she leaned her head into his palm.

 

“I’ll see you soon,” David bid, smoothing back her soft fur. “Go home to your pack.”

 

She sniffed something in response that he couldn’t understand outside of his nocturnal form and stood up. She trotted into the undergrowth, pausing to cast him a final glance. Their gazes locked for a moment more and he understood.

 

_Remember your promise._

 

She turned and disappeared into the thicket.

 

David’s exhaustion melted away and he smiled as he went back to camp, following the lyrics of the returning theme he made. Each step to camp kicked up his heart rate. He just wanted to be with Gwen again and see her smile, laugh, or be her usual grumpy self. He just wanted to be by her side again, even if it was from an arm’s length.


	8. The Signs were Showing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen and David's behavior continues to puzzle Max and he finally decides to do something about it!

 

A week passed and both counselors acted even stranger.

 

Every morning, Gwen came to the mess hall even more tired but even happier than the day before and David grew more jumpy and eager to please around her, like some kind of terrier seeking its master’s approval. She would mention she was tired and David would insist she took a nap and he would handle the morning activities. She would say she was a bit thirsty in a fleeting conversation and David would sprint to the Mess Hall for a biodegradable water bottle. He began ignoring camper’s questions in favor of turning all his attention on Gwen.

 

Max took notice of the counselors peculiar behavior and it began to pick at his interest.

 

Odd how Gwen started acting nice again and David just happened to become her unnoticed lap dog only a few days after.

 

Almost like David’s sudden adoration had been caused by Gwen’s unusual good, lovesick mood.

 

“ _Gwen and David?_ ” Neil laughed squeakily, wiping a fake tear from his eye. “Liking each other? You think she’d actually opt out on a massive monster guy for an albeit lovable but still aggravating twig?”

 

“Yeah I know it’s crazy!” Max said, pacing and throwing his hand out in David’s direction, the man too busy running to fetch Gwen something to notice. “But isn’t it super weird that Gwen starts acting nice and mere days afterward David is tripping over himself to get her junk?! The only way this makes sense is if they’ve been seeing each other behind everyone’s back! They probably make out and stuff!”

 

“Well, that is weird but I’m pretty sure it’s just some wild coincidence!” Neil said. “But it really is weird, all things considered.”

 

“And all right after Nerris supposedly heard a werewolf howling,” Nikki commented, not looking up from the mud pie she was making. “Super weird.”

 

Max stopped his pacing, his feet kicking up dust as he stopped.

 

“Say that again,” he said, looking at Nikki.

 

“Super weird?” she said, head tipping to the side in question.

 

“No, before that!”

 

“That it was all right after Nerris heard the werewolf howl?”

 

Max’s jaws dropped.

 

“Holy crap, that’s it!” he shouted, pointing at her. “It all makes sense!”

 

Neil and Nikki exchanged glances, looking back to him in question.

 

“Gwen’s been seeing the werewolf and David’s jealous!” Max explained. “If there really is a werewolf, it’d all make sense with Gwen’s weird thing for monster men! If not then my first theory is right!”

 

“Hypothesis, not theory,” Neil corrected. “You haven’t tested it.”

 

“Well, I’m going to,” Max proclaimed, clenching his fist in challenge. “I’m going to find the Wolf-Man and expose Gwen’s love affair!”

 

The pair stared at Max silently before Neil hunched over in laughter, chortling like he was in the audience of a professional comedian.

 

“Max, the  _Wolf-Man?_ ” Neil panted as he finished laughing. “Really, you of all people believe in that medieval fantasy?”

 

“Just a couple weeks ago, we had the Graggle, an actual lake monster here and a ghost on Spooky Island yet you still don’t believe the possibility of those things existing!” Max retorted. “Do you seriously want me to get Harrison over here to prove some crap to you that science can’t explain?!”

 

Neil went pale at the mention of the mind freaking magician.

 

“No, I don’t need another sleepless night!” he bit. “You know what, fine! I’ll go on this damned wild goose chase with you and once I prove there is no Wolf-Man, you give me your share of pudding for the next week!”

 

“Deal,” Max said, sticking out his hand to shake. “If I win, you give me your pudding cups and tell everyone at camp that you believe in werewolves!”

 

Neil shook it hard as his tiny, nimble hands could in a minor intimidation attempt. “Deal! I look forward to my extra pudding cup!”

 

“Yeah, this’ll be just like Scooby-Doo!” Nikki chirped. “I’ll be Scooby!”

 

“Sure, whatever Nik,” Max grunted, rubbing his chin in thought. “But we need some extra intel on werewolves and an edge just in case things go south. How to find them, how to defend ourselves from them, and I know just who to get.”

 

He turned to look towards one corner of the field where Nerris was talking to Space Kid and helping him put a model together.

 

“And that’s the nerd that’ll give us the information that we need,” Max said.

 

“Well, technically she’d be a geek considering her interests aren’t academ-“ Neil had began to say.

 

“Shut up, Neil,” Max said, jamming his hands into his pockets. “You two just stay here and let the master manipulator do the talking,”

 

“Since when were you the-“

 

Neil couldn’t get out his sentence before Max turned and strode casually to Nerris.

 

“-And that’s how a blue moon works!” Space kid finished his explanation. “They’re very rare!”

 

Nerris nodded in understanding, handing him a wing for the Apollo 11 model. “You think magic will be stronger because of it?”

 

“Hey, Nerris,” Max drawled, looking down at her. “Niel, Nikki, and I have something cool in mind and we wanted to see if you wanted in on it.”

 

“Oh hi, Max!” Space kid said. “Did you hear about the blu-“

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Max brushed off, waving Space kid off. “Do you mind, I’ve got something to talk with Nerris. Would you mind getting lost?”

 

“Ok!” Space Kid chirped, picking up the semi-finished model. “See you later, Nerris!”

 

Nerris stood up and crossed her arms. “What does thou need from Nerris the Cute?” she said, puffing our her chest proudly. “A special charm against werewolves?”

 

“Nope, we’re going to find the Wolf-Man,” Max said, snapping his fingers.

 

Nerris paled.

 

“Max, maybe it’s best if we just left him alone,” Nerris said, shifting uncomfortably and wringing her cloak nervously between her hands. “I mean, they’re really dangerous and Space kid said-“

 

“Come on, Nerris,” Max drawled, throwing his arm casually over her shoulder. “With Nerris the Cute and  _Powerful_  on our side, no monster would ever try and attack us. You know everything about monsters and where would we be without a mage on our side? But hey, who am I to judge if you’re not up for it. You probably couldn’t handle it anyway. But no judgement here.”

 

He let go of her, jammed his hands into his pockets and started his walk back to his friends.

 

“Wait!”

 

Max stopped in his tracks and smirked.

 

“I’m in!” Nerris said, adopting a proud stance. “No challenge is too great for Nerris the Cute  _and_  Powerful!”

 

“Glad you could see it my way,” Max said, smirking. “We’re heading out tonight, meet us by the flagpole.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Gwen looked in the bathroom mirror, fixing her choker and making sure her hair was in order.

 

She decided the night prior to set up a fancy date with her monster of a man, candlelit and the nicest meal she could whip up. She was pretty sure Remus would bring a slab of raw deer meat considering his lack of a known kitchen and large clumsy paws-hands that were good for hugs, hunting, and possibly the best back scratches known to mankind but probably not for cooking.

 

With a lot of convincing to a werewolf that insisted upon getting the food, Gwen finally was able to get him to relent so she could bring the meal. Unfortunately, she had one eensy weensy tiny problem: she couldn’t cook to save her life. She burned everything, even water and her bank account only had enough to cover a bad dinner for one. So with her own lack of cooking skills and money, she resigned to asking David for help. Despite her hatred of asking others for help, the camp man knew how to cook better than anyone she ever knew.

 

He jumped at the offer surprisingly fast and way more enthusiastic than she expected from him, even with David being the most enthusiastic person on the planet. It was odd. But hey, that was David, always enthusiastic to help someone he cared about.

 

David cheerfully cooked up some nicely seasoned steak for the both of them, serving some rice alongside with it a surprisingly addition of an expensive looking bottle of wine to it with cheesecake he ordered (begrudgingly) from the Cheesecake Factory.

 

He was too good for this world.

 

A knock at the door startled Gwen from her final preparations and she opened the door. David’s jaw dropped a bit at the sight of Gwen, almost dropping the basket of food.

 

“Golly, Gwen you look gorgeous!” he gushed, hiding his face slightly behind the handles of the basket.

 

Gwen scoffed a bit but smiled regardless. Confusion settled in her mind at the odd hastening of her already nervous heart rate at his words. Well, he was a great friend and she actually valued his opinion so possibly, her words made her happy? She’d think about it later. There was way too much going on.

 

“Thanks, David,” Gwen said. “How’s the dinner coming along?

 

“All done and ready to go!” he chirped as he set everything into a basket for her.

 

“You are legitimately the best!” Gwen said, taking the basket from his hands. “Where’d you even get the wine?”

 

“Confiscated it from Max,” David said. “Not sure where he got it or how but at least it’s out of his hands.”

 

Gwen nodded and looked at the bottle. She didn’t know Campbell had a private wine company. Hey, free wine though. Who was she to complain?

 

David looked at his watch, grinning a bit.

 

“I better get going. I gotta get back to my tent before it gets too dark,” David said, grabbing his backpack. “See you later, alligator!”

 

“After a while, crocodile,” Gwen said. “Seriously, Thank you. You have no idea how much this meant to me.”

 

“I suppose this guy is something special,” David said. “Just be careful and don’t get too tipsy!”

 

“Come on, Remus would carry me back,” Gwen chuckled. “Don’t worry about me. I’m a tough girl, I can handle a couple drinks with my boyfriend.”

 

David chuckled and gave her a thumbs up. “Well, I know you’ll have a great time! I’ll see you in the morning!”

 

Gwen smiled as David left. Man, were would she be without him. She turned back to the mirror and applied some dark lipstick to finish her look. A flirty smile touched her lips and a rare confidence motivated her.

 

“Damn, I’m gonna knock Remus down with how good I’m looking,” she muttered to herself with a smirk, turning her back to the mirror and glancing over her shoulder to check out the back. “Gwen, you are a catch.”

 

She picked up her clutch, stored full of emergency feminine products, her dark lipstick just in case she’d need to reapply (wink wink,) and her cellphone. She walked by her drawer, still open from her dig for clothing. The silver dagger lay between her socks and underwear, staring back at her as if to say, “hey, don’t forget me.”

 

Gwen stared at it for a second before slowly shutting the drawer. She wouldn’t need it. Remus would never hurt her, even on a full moon.


	9. Dates and Intruders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen goes on her date with Remus but it seems there are some little unwanted guests to their dinner

 

 

Miga looked at David incredulously, ears flat and teeth poked out in a scowl.

 

“Little Tree, what in Lupus’s name is that thing on your neck?” she asked, head arching back in physical distaste. “It looks like those wretched neck tags domestics wear.”

 

“It’s a bow tie!” David said, finishing tying the bow and using the reflection of the lake to inspect himself. “It’s fancy clothing! I can’t fit into a suit right now but I might as well make the effort!”

 

“Your fur is smoothed,” Miga grunted. “That’s fancy enough.”

 

“Oh Miga, don’t be like that,” David chided, smoothing the mane of fur that went down the back of his neck. “Its not a collar! Don’t be so uptight!”

 

“I’m not uptight, I’m just serious!” Miga bit, fur fluffed indignantly.

 

“Eh, that was kind of uptight,” David muttered jokingly under his breath.

 

A sharp nip on his flank made him jump up and yipe.

 

“I heard that!” Miga growled, ears flat to her head.

 

“Aww, you know I love you!” David gushed, hugging Miga and lifting her front paws off the floor. “Even if if you’re uptight.”

 

Miga snuffed, a small groan rumbling in her throat.

 

“Well, even with that thing around your neck, you look handsome,” she huffed, wiggling out of his grasp. “Seriously though, I despise it. Don’t let my pack members see you with it on.”

 

David shrugged off her words and looked back into the lake water. He had to admit, he looked good. As the kids today seemed to say, he was one sharp doggo.

 

He could already hear the campers complaining, cringing, and swearing off all use of the word. Rude, but he still loved his campers.

 

He stood up straight and smoothed the fur on his torso. He even fit on a pair of (slightly tattered from his change) elastic pants, despite how uncomfortable they were on his legs and tail.

 

Miga shook herself off and turned to leave. “Well, tell me all about it when the date’s over,” She said. “I’m gonna go hunt something.”

 

David waved her off and began to set up the table he “borrowed” from the supply shed. Gwen had all the items to set the table with but might as well be useful and help out best he could.

 

It wasn't long until the bushes rustled and Gwen stepped out with a flashlight in hand, tripping a bit on her heels and muttering curses. She perked up a bit when she saw him, a sway accenting her walk.

 

“Hello, handsome,” she purred, arms wrapping around his middle. “Miss me?”

 

David put on a grin and nodded. Time to be her Remus.

 

“I got the goods, did you manage to nab the tables and chairs,” she asked, lifting up the food for him to see.

 

David, or rather Remus to her nodded and took the basket, taking out the table cloth and candles he had set in the basket earlier. He set the table and Gwen lit the candles.

 

David went around and pulled out the chair for Gwen, smiling at her. Gwen bit her bottom lip like she always did to hold back a girlish smile or giggle as she sat down. He pushed the chair in for her, a padded finger gracing by her shoulder affectionately.

 

He sat down across from her and unpackaged the food his tail wagging. He had to admit to himself, he did a darn good job!

 

“Ok, I’m gonna be completely honest, my friend actually is the one who cooked,” Gwen confessed sheepishly. “Can’t even take credit for this.”

 

He smiled and waved her confession away as he served her first before setting out his plate. He took out the glasses and poured wine, even a little for him. He wasn’t that much of a lightweight. Besides, it was a special occasion!

 

He passed Gwen her glass and she grinned. She looked so beautiful when she smiled. Heck, she was beautiful all the time but when she smiled, it was like seeing the sun after a typhoon.

 

“Well Remus, to us and all the sappy gunk that goes into a toast,” she said, raising her glass.

 

David grinned, clinking the glasses together. Instead of the usual glow of warmth, an uncomfortable twinge rolled in his stomach at the mention of the name she called him by. He tried to push it away but the feeling sat their like a rock.

 

He downed the glass of wine quickly in an attempt to distract himself and not to spill it on the white table cloth.

 

Gwen’s eyes widened, glass lowering from her lips in surprise.

 

“Wow, Remus,” she chimed. “The point is to savor the wine, babe. It’s not a shot. This stuff is actually pretty good. I wonder were Max got it.”

 

The feeling nagged at him the more she called him by his pseudo-name. What was wrong with him? It never bothered him before.

 

“Hey, you ok?” Gwen asked, setting down her glass. “You look like something is bothering you.”

 

David perked up and quickly patted a hand over his heart.

 

“What, are you nervous?”

 

He nodded, relieved she understood.

 

“Babe, it’s me!” Gwen insisted, reaching a hand over the table to hold his fluffy hand. “You never have to be nervous. You trust me, right?”

 

David nodded quickly, squeezing her hand as tight as he could without hurting her.

 

“On the topic of trust, I wanted to ask you something important,” Gwen said, her other hand resting on top of their linked hands.

 

David’s brow twitched upwards in question. Inside his chest, that twinging, fuzzy feeling changed into something he knew all too well. Anxiety.

 

_Calm down, you dummy!_  he badgered himself.  _It might not even be anything bad!_

 

“We’ve been together for two weeks and I want this relationship to go on for much much longer,” Gwen said.

 

_See? She just really likes you! No need to freak out!_

 

“And I really want to kiss you, really kiss you.”

 

_Peculiar. We kiss all the time, just not on the mouth. My lips can’t really do that in this state. I can't even whistle!_

 

“So I was thinking that I should meet you in your human form,” Gwen finished, blinking up at him pleadingly.

 

_Never mind, this is bad! Really bad!_

 

David tensed under her touch, ears flattening.

 

Gwen’s smile faltered at his clear reluctance. “Hey, I really like you and want things to be open between us!” she reasoned. “I really want to know who you are! Please?”

 

David frowned and glanced away. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever recover if daylight came, he’d change back, and he’d watch as her look of excited expectation faded into a look of disappointment or worse, disgust.

 

“Hey, it’s ok, it’s not like you’re the quartermaster or anything,” Gwen said.

 

Her expression suddenly dropped.

 

“You’re not related to the Quartermaster, right?” She asked, looking at him seriously. “Because if you are and this relationship works out for the long term, I’m not changing my last name to Quarterwife or something.”

 

David shook his head with an amused smile. Well, at least he wouldn’t have to face that possibility.

 

“Seriously, it’s ok,” Gwen pushed, giving his large hand a squeeze. “I really want to know you. I want to know the man under the fur. I bet you’re quite the looker and I already know you’re a real gentleman! It’s ok.”

 

David looked down at her hand, gaze traveling up her slender arms to look at her face. Those smothering, beautiful purple eyes pleaded with him.

 

_Maybe... it will be ok..._

 

Before David could even respond and bright light blinded him and he yelped in alarm, padded hands covering his eyes.

 

Gwen jumped up, lifting her plastic chair to defend her love from whatever poacher or deranged zoologist was after him.

 

Instead of seeing some mustached British guy or Steve Irwin’s ghost, (rest his soul) she could see the silhouette of four little gremlins behind the bright light.

 

“Woah, a real live werewolf!” Nerris gasped, tip toeing in place with excitement. “This is the best day of my life! I’ve got so many questions!”

 

“I-It’s real?!” Neil gasped, trembling in place. “I need It’s blood and a fur sample!”

 

Nikki darted forward, skittering up the werewolf’s leg like a spider and climbing onto his shoulder. Remus-David jumped a little and sat still as a rock, staring at Nikki with wide, almost afraid eyes.

 

“Check this guy out! He’s a skinny hunk! He’s so awesome! I can't wait to challenge him for his place as alpha!”

 

“Nikki, get some fur or blood!” Neil shouted, not daring to get close himself.

 

“Gwen, are you serious, wasn’t one failed monster love enough for you?!” Max shouted, taking the light off of Gwen. “Seriously, you went ahead and hunted down the local cryptid just to go on a date with him?!”

 

“Hey, this is none of your business!” Gwen bit, pointing at him threateningly. “You ruined my date last time, I won’t let you ruin this one! God, why couldn’t David be here to watch you kids?!”

 

“You call this a date?!” Max scoffed. “You’ve got a dog-man wearing a bow tie sitting at a table!”

 

“I’ll have you know Remus is the nicest Wolf-man I’ve ever met!” Gwen defended.

 

“He’s the only one you’ve ever met,” Max said with a smirk, looking past her. “Well if he’s so nice, why is he bailing?”

 

Gwen turned quickly to see her date running towards the woods, Nerris and Nikki trailing after him.

 

“Wait, I have to tame you and name you Wolfgang Von Fluffimir!” Nerris whined. “You give me a brawn advantage!”

 

“Take me with you!” Nikki begged. “I wanna be part of the pack!”

 

“Wait, Remus!” Gwen shouted pleadingly, hand reaching out after him. “What about knowing who you are?!”

 

Remus stopped and looked back at her, ears flat and eyes sad. He shook his head and disappeared into the bushes.

 

Gwen stood silently and watched him leave, her outstretched hand falling back to her side.

 

_No?_

 

Gwen stared after him in stunned silence, expression crumpling from shock to a soft, downcast hurt.

 

Nikki had decided to retreat and pick off the left overs on the plates while Nerris sulked and walked back to Gwen.

 

“I would have given him belly rubs and a collar with a crystal and a bell,” she mumbled, kicking the dirt. “We could’ve conquered the Forest of the Fell together. It would’ve been great.”

 

Gwen didn’t even respond. After a long moment of still, rocky silence, she stiffly walked to the table and grabbed Nikki by her overalls and set her on the ground. She bluntly nudged Nerris and Nikki back to the group.

 

“Let’s go,” she mumbled.

 

“Hold on, what about the Wolf-Man?!” Max said, pushing back against her with a sneer. “Aren’t you gonna go after him or some sappy trash romance gunk like that?! I’m not going back without at least snapping a picture of that thing to show everyone and expose your little love charade! Man, what would David think-“”

 

“Well congrats; you exposed it and ruined everything!” Gwen snapped, turning around and looming over a startled Max. “I really, really like him, maybe even love him, and wanted to just spend time with him and you three once again ruined everything! Tonight, I wanted to grow closer and try to work for a long term relationship with him and you ruined it! You don’t even care about how much this meant to me! All you care about is getting what you want and not even considering how this affects me or anyone!”

 

Max stated at her with wide eyes before he scoffed and looked away, hands jamming stiffly into his pockets. Nikki looked back at Gwen in surprise at her sudden out burst while Neil looked a tad bit remorseful, squeezing his hands together in front his chest and his eyes darting away. Nerris looked at her feet in shame, wringing her cape nervously between her fingers.

 

“I’m sorry Gwen,” Nerris mumbled. “I just wanted to see the Wolf-Man. I didn’t know they were gonna ruin your date.”

 

Gwen took a step back and crossed her arms tightly, glancing back at the ruined candlelight dinner, food half-eaten, chair knocked aside in Remus’ flight, and the candles fading. She took a deep, calming breath and starting trudging back to camp, squeezing her upper arms in self reassurance.

 

“Let’s just go back,” she mumbled. “I’m done here.”

 

The trio and their plus one followed slowly behind, thankfully quiet. As soon as they were back, Gwen sent them all back to bed.

 

Gwen went back to her and David’s cabin, kicking off her heels against the wall and stiffly slipping off her dress and accessories.

 

Why wouldn’t Remus let her see who he was? Did he think he wasn’t good enough? Was he worried he was ugly? Judging he had no physical oddities or anything considerably unusual that would have affected his wolf form, that couldn’t be it. Maybe he was just self conscious? Sure, Gwen had standards but they weren’t very high!

 

She looked up from changing her pajamas, eyes wide as a thought popped into her head.

 

What if he was a dangerous criminal? Well, he probably wouldn’t be dangerous as he would have easily said yes to her proposition if he was in hopes to get her alone to do something awful or would’ve done something already while he had her alone in the woods. Judging that his fur wasn’t blonde, it wasn’t Daniel or some nutty crackhead cultist. She didn’t think she’d be able to handle that possibility. The thought of a Bonnie and Clyde romance was a lot prettier then the actual reality.

 

Maybe... he wasn’t as serious about this as she was. Maybe he was bored and thought “dating” would be fun of a bit.

 

Gwen was used to heartbreak. Breaking things off with her past loves always hurt. She was heartbroken when Joshua dumped her for another girl with a curvier body and more cash than her and she cried for days on end when she walked in on Oscar locking lips with her roommate. Even ending things with Graggle left a small ache in her chest.

 

But the thought of Remus being just another guy using her for a bit of fun tore her heart in half. She didn’t want to be used again.

 

She flopped onto the bed, grappling onto her pillow and burying her face into the fabric. She didn’t want things with Remus to end like all the others. She felt something special about this one. There was so much more there. She could feel it. Gwen never considered herself one to believe in destiny or one true loves but she knew by some weird, heart-based intuition that there was so much more to Remus. Like her mind and her heart were whispering that he was hers and he held a beautiful mystery to him.

 

She just hoped they’d be together long enough for her to find out.

 

Gwen closed her eyes tightly and rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling.

 

She wouldn’t be able to handle another relationship that went down. Every ex had one thing in common. They had something to selfishly benefit out of the relationship. Joshua got popularity among his friends and school because he had the perfect girlfriend who said yes to everything he said due to fear of rejection. Oscar got iwhatever he wanted whenever he pleased and when she no longer met his expectations, he went behind her back to find someone else. Graggle was looking for a way to be human but Gwen could admit she broke things off for selfish reasons too.

 

Now here she was, facing the possibility that Remus could be just like them.

 

“Please, don’t let me get hurt again,” she pleaded into the quiet air of the cabin. “Don’t let it end like this.”

 

Maybe her prayer would be answered.

 


	10. Lonesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week passes and Gwen doesn't see Remus again. As each day passes, her fears of rejection become more real.

 

Gwen didn’t see Remus again for a few nights. There was no howl to indicate he was out there. There was only one time when she actually had any indication her was out there, a day after he had fled at their dinner. A full moon passed and she heard his howl somewhere in the distance. Against her better judgement, she wandered off into the woods with a flashlight to try finding him.

 

Instead of her Remus, she found an average but very familiar wolf. With a single growl sent her way, Gwen called off her search in favor of not getting mauled by a clearly aggressive wolf. But as soon as the full moon passed, she still didn’t see him. She called out and he wouldn’t answer. It was  _killing_  her.

 

Well, at least David was helpful. As if by superhuman intuition, David knew she was feeling worse than usual and he did anything he could to help her feel better, even though she hadn’t spoken a word about it.

 

He handled the morning activities since she didn’t want to get out of bed and while she was watching the kids at lunch time, he went out and brought her favorite chocolate to cheer her up. If it weren’t for the fact that the kids were not even three feet away, she would have started bawling and thrown herself into his arms.

 

Instead of destroying her last few shreds of dignity, she gave him a shaky smile and a small, “thank you, David.” She sat down at a table as she halfheartedly ate her Ferror Rosse, sighing. She just missed her boyfriend and wanted to see him, even though she felt stupid for thinking about it.

 

“Ok, campers, everyone can go outside and play with water guns as long as you all promise to play nice!” David announced.

 

All the kids cheered and ran outside, clamoring for who was on their team.

 

“David, we had planned Movie Critic Camp today,” Gwen said, looking at the thin man.

 

“Yeah, but with the kids occupied it can leave you and I to discuss what’s got you so down,” David said, sitting down next to her. “Tell me anything you want about what’s gotten you so low. Is it that time of the month and it’s just hormones kicking you down? Did someone say or do something that hurt?”

 

Gwen stared at him in stunned silence.

 

“Was it that obvious?” she mumbled, looking at her feet and holding herself.

 

“You look sadder than a bag pipe without a player,” he said, gazing at her sympathetically. “Hey, if you’re not ready to talk about it, then I’ll give you some space or if you want to vent, I’m here to listen.”

 

Gwen glanced at him, giving him an uneasy half-smile. David smiled back, rubbing between her shoulders encouragingly.

 

“Well, a couple nights ago Max, Nikki, Neil, and Nerris ruined my date with Remus,” Gwen mumbled. “We were talking about something important and I really wanted to deepen our relationship. In come the kids, they ruin everything as always, and Remus decided to leave. He left and I haven’t seen him in a while. I’m worried that he...”

 

Her voice trailed off and she bit her bottom lip hard to steady herself. David rubbed her back softly. Gwen looked to him appreciatively, smiling through her heart ache.

 

“I’m worried that he just wanted to date me for fun,” Gwen finished, hands bunching up her shorts in a death grip. “I wanted to take things further and he doesn’t. I don’t want things to end up with me getting hurt again by some guy looking for a short relationship or just something fake. Now I can’t find him to ask him why.”

 

Something flickered in David’s eyes and he took her hand. “Gwen, we don’t know that for sure,” David said. “I’m sure things might be going crazy for him. Listen, I’m sure if you go out there, you’ll find him. I know he really loves you as much as you love him. Trust me.”

 

Gwen watched him talk, hands trembling slightly.

 

“Do you really think so?” she said quietly, blinking up at him.

 

David nodded, giving her hand a small squeeze.

 

“You never know until you try,” David said. “And if you’re still not sure, I’ll go with you to find him.”

 

Gwen quickly shook her head, eyes wide.

 

“N-No you don’t need to do that!” Gwen stammered. “You don’t have to go through all this trouble over my relationship issues. And you’ll be gone by the time I can go look for him so I’ll just-“

 

“Gwen,” David said firmly. “I’ve seen all kinds of relationships in my lifetime; good, bad, the odd, and the hard to explain why the partners were together in the first place kind. I can assure you that you and Remus will be nothing that can shock me.”

 

Gwen tried not to scoff as she pictured David looking up at Remus, completely dumbfounded that her boyfriend was the Sleepy-Peak’s resident cryptid. But there was truth to his words. David knew everyone in Sleepy Peak and had probably attended every wedding that took place while living here and he did meet Graggle, though he wasn’t a fan due to Graggle’s “ungentlemanly” behavior. He did have a point though. Graggle should’ve pulled out the chair for her and at least wore a tie.

 

Gwen had to admit it. David was an honest to God gentleman and she trusted his judgement when it came to romance. Sometimes.

 

“Well...” Gwen sighed reluctantly. “Ok. I’ll take you to meet him.”

 

David smiled and gave her hand a squeeze.

 

“Everything will be ok. I promise. Go keep an eye on the campers while I check the mail, ok?”

 

Gwen nodded and stood up, their hands falling away from each other as she strode away.

 

As soon as Gwen shut the door behind herself, David’s face fell into his hands in remorse.

 

_I did this._

 

He was so stupid and selfish with trying to be happy with Gwen and keeping up the image that she loved that he ended hurting her in the process. He didn’t want to face the possibility of losing her because he wasn’t what she wanted. So much so that he denied her what she actually wanted. She wanted to know who really was the man she was in love with and he denied her that and stayed away so he could just prevent the inevitable.

 

With a weary, guilty sigh, David stood up and left the Mess Hall, casting Gwen a glance.

 

She was watching over the kids like a hawk, amethyst gaze piercing and her slender but strong arms crossed over her ample chest. All her weight was shifted onto one leg, the other resting elegantly outward. Her lips were turned down in a frown that he wanted to kiss away and turn it into that rare, beautiful smile of hers.

 

David crossed the field and quickly went to the counselors cabin. Muack was sitting on his bed and chewing absentmindedly on his sleeping log, Logger.

 

He wished there was someone he could express his worries to but no one knew the truth about him and Miga was no doubt with her pups on the other side of the lake. Well, there was someone sitting by who could certainly keep a secret.

 

“Hey, Muack, can you keep a secret?” David asked. “I’ve got a problem.”

 

Muack didn’t even look up at him.

 

“I made a big mess,” he said to the platypus, pacing and wringing his hands. “Don’t tell anyone but I’m the Wolf-Man of Sleepy Peak. Shocking I know, try not to flip out.”

 

Muack just kept chewing on the wood.

 

“Gwen starting dating me but she doesn’t know it’s me. We were happy for the past couple weeks but she asked to meet my human form and I just got scared that she’d leave me if she found out that I’m the Remus she loves. So I did something stupid: while she was distracted with the kids, I ran away. I’ve been avoiding seeing her at night but all it’s doing it is hurting her. I-I love Gwen. The last thing I ever wanted was to hurt her. So I ran my big mouth into telling her that I was gonna go with her to find Remus but now that means I have to show her I’m Remus! It’s a big, ugly mess and I can’t back out now, not when she’s counting on me! Golly, where is Miga when I need her? She always knows what to do.”

 

_Well of course, Miga already gave you perfectly good advice before and what did you do with said perfectly good advice?_ that voice in the back of his mind chided. David pretended that the platypus said it instead.

 

David groaned, flopping in the chair next to the desk. “Oh Muack, what do I do?” he mumbled. “I really messed up. And now I have to face her. But what if she hates me when I go out there and show her who I am? I don’t wanna lose her. I love her too much.”

 

“Muack,” said the platypus, stretching out with a yawn.

 

“Maybe I am over thinking things,” David said softly. “But I feel so alone right now and if Gwen leaves me because I’m not the big, macho man she was expecting then I’ll really be alone. I’m just the overwhelming, annoying, selfish co-counselor who bothers everyone with trying to make them happy that I sometimes neglect what really makes them happy. I just don’t wanna be alone.”

 

_Just tell her,_ Miga’s words returned to him.  _You have an entire pack behind you. The wolves have not forgotten you and we are here for you._

David looked up, glancing out the window. He could see Gwen still in the field with Space kid rambling something to her. She yelling at Nikki to get down from a tree and avoiding the squirt of a water gun. David smiled a bit to himself. Even if Gwen’s feelings faded towards him and even if their friendship was tested, he wouldn’t be alone. He had his family back home in Canada, he had Miga and the pack and, if his plan was executed correctly, he’d have Gwen. Maybe.

 

Well, if he was going to go down in flames, he’d do it in style.

 

“How should I tell her?” David asked Muack. “I would sweep her off her feet and kiss her but I’m pretty sure she’d punch me in the face before I’d even get a word out. Maybe some grand speech? A poem?”

 

Muack just stared at him in an unimpressed manner, pausing her assault on the log.

 

“I’m over thinking things, aren’t I?” David asked sheepishly, looking at her.

 

“Muack,” she agreed, chewing on the log again.

 

“You’re right!” David said, standing up. “I’m done waiting and procrastinating! I’m telling her tonight and what happens, happens! Thank you, Muack!”

 

He picked up the platypus, gave it a squeezing hug and set her back on the bed before she had a chance to kick him. She hissed and returned to chewing the log, looking away.

 

Just as David turned to leave his eyes fell on a package on the floor, resting against the wall next to the door.

 

He walked over and slowly picked it up, turning it to inspect it.

 

Rx Lupusin

David Loup Chastain

Camp Campbell

Sleepy Peak, TX

Originally prescribed XX/XX/2017

 

His medicine arrived. He unwrapped the medicine, uneasiness coiling in his gut. Old words of anger crawled in the back of his mind in his memories, writhing and reminding him of his oath.

 

“ _You made me into this! You turned me into a monster because you didn’t want a human taking up the Chastain lineage and you lied! You turned me into this and lied to me! Now you up and decide to walk out on me?! On mom?! Well, I’ll stop this damn curse. I may be a lycanthrope but I'll never live the life you wanted for me! I swear, I'll live as a human and stop this curse anyway possible! Everything you’ve done was for_ ** _nothing!_** _”_

_“Son-“_

_“I’M NOT YOUR SON! NOT ANYMORE!”_

 

David shovedback the anger and looked at the capsule. It solved all his fears and avenged a normal life that was ripped away from him. He had that chance to go back and live a normal life again, at least until he needed to refill on medicine. No more fear of hurting anyone, no more unwanted future. Just a relatively normal man with his camp and his campers. All of that was back in his grasp and he was ready to be rid of the werewolf life until he needed a refill of pills.

 

After he made things right with Gwen.

 

With a sigh, he stored away his medicine out of platypus reach.

 

He wanted that relatively normal life with Gwen, if possible. He'd marry her, have a good home where she'd be happy and loved, they'd have a dog, and maybe a kid of their own or adopt if Gwen didn't want to give birth to a baby. That was his dream and he wanted all that with Gwen. But he'd do the one thing his own father never did for him or his mother. He'd put his love first.

If Gwen wanted an big city apartment with a cat and no kids, then so be it. If she wanted a big house with a little toddler of their own, gosh darn it, she'd have it! If she wanted werewolf boyfriend, then by golly, she'd have one. Heck, he’d throw away the $1,500 pills if it meant he’d get to have her in his life. If she wants him to go on being a werewolf, he would.

 

Gwen's happiness came first. Always.


	11. Always Keep Track of the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David sets out to show Gwen the truth but he'll soon wish he paid better attention to a certain camper. Meanwhile, Miga and her mate, Rashall go on a walk together and aren't happy at the smell of danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence and terror warning!

 

“Rashall beloved, it’s so nice to be able to walk with you,” Miga said with a weary sigh, pressing against him. “Little Tree and his antics over that Gwen woman have exhausted me. I needed a break from him.”

 

“Love, he’s not your pup,” Rashall reminded, his black fur brushing her own gray pelt as they walked along the lake side together. “He’s a adult! He must make his own choices.”

 

“I know,” Miga sighed, tail drooping. “But he reminds me of our Matten. Remember when he was born? Our first litter? He has the same attitude Matten did; happy and just so innocent, pure, and full of hope.”

 

Rashall smiled. The topic of their firstborn son was a sore spot that his mate did not often address. Matten was the only pup out of their first litter to survive the painful birth his mate had. She doted on him through out his life and his departure to find a pack of his own left her in silent, emotional anguish. Her despair only grew when they received word from another pack that Matten was killed by Hagar, the cougar.

 

Both grieved for a long time but Rashall insisted there was nothing they could have done and how their son would want them to move on. It took 2 years for Miga to fully recover. They had more puppies to try and fill the void their son had left in their hearts and for a small time, they were happy again. When their den collapsed with his puppies and his mate inside trapped, Rashall was confident he had lost everything he loved. But in came David, just taking a night time walk. He found the father wolf and pack in distress and he spent all night and all morning digging the family out.

 

The whole pack was indebted to him and Rashall and Miga were eternally grateful. Miga took things step further and called that David be an honorary member of their pack. It wasn't long until there was talk of Miga treating the adult werewolf like her own pup. She worried over him and near coddled him.

 

“My love, I’m sure David will make the right choice,” he pressed, licking her cheek. “It’s not like him to be dishonest. Don’t worry anymore.”

 

Miga sighed and leaned against her mate. The sun had just began to set over Lake Lilac and they laid down, side by side. The sun disappeared and the full moon slowly rose. Miga had finally relaxed against her mate’s side, chin resting on her paws as crickets began to chirp.

 

Suddenly, a scream ripped through the air and both wolves jumped in alarm, looking around. Miga stared into the woods, ears flat.

 

She knew that scream, and fear made the fur on her spine rise.

 

“We have to find David!” she yelped. “Come on!”

 

She ran into the forest as fast as she could go, her alarmed mate following her.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Gwen sighed as she walked with David. Sunset was nearing and she felt more despondent with each step.

 

“David, let’s just go back,” she mumbled, crossing her arms tightly. “It’s gonna get dark and I’m sure Remus isn’t gonna show up.”

 

“Gwen, I know he will!” David insisted. “In fact I’d bet he’ll show up! You sing the camp song if he shows up and if he doesn’t then I’ll give you a hundred dollars!”

 

Gwen’s eyes widened and she actually laughed, sending David’s heart racing. He fell in love more with her laugh, more in love with her, whenever she did. He loved her laugh. Coarse laughter, rough from being underused, vibrating in her diaphragm and throat that made anyone smile and that rare snort that just made her laugh even harder. It filled him with joy at seeing someone so joyless just let loose and just  _laugh._

 

“Well, I’m not one to back down from an easy $100!” she smirked, sticking her hand out for a sealing handshake. “Deal, Camp man.”

 

David stifled a snicker and shook her hand. Boy, he couldn’t wait to hear her sing.

 

The sun had begun to creep its way down to make way for the moon. Only a few more minutes til she’d be in for the (hopefully pleasant) shock of her life. A colorful mix with excitement and overwhelming anxiety and fear coiled within him at the thought of her staring up at him as he shifted before her very eyes.

 

That familiar tingle of nearing transformation crawled up his spine, and he wrung his hands nervously. Was it just him or was there something wrong in the familiar tingle. An odd, unusually sense of...

 

Satisfaction?

 

“It’s a lost cause, David,” Gwen scoffed. “I know he’s not showing up. It’s not even his fault if he couldn’t!”

 

“He really is!” David insisted. “I know it.”

 

Gwen looked around, shoulders tense with apprehension.

 

“I love him but I sure hope we don’t run into each other,” Gwen said. “Full moons are dangerous.”

 

David looked back in confusion.

 

“It’s not a full moon,” he said. “That was almost a week ago.”

 

“You don’t know?” Gwen asked, genuinely confused. “Space Kid has been yapping all about the blue moon. Said it was a rare occasion? Seriously, I thought you would’ve heard about it. You’re always helping Space Kid with charting the moon or something like that.”

 

David went pale as a white sheet, eyes wide. A blue moon. Three full moons in the same month, an unusual phenomenon and a curse on werewolves everywhere.

 

The tingling grew more furious, more like a thousand ants skittering along his back. He wouldn’t be able to hold back the change. No one could stop it.

 

“Gwen, go,” He said through grit teeth, hands shaking. “Get all the campers inside and lock the door. Go!”

 

Gwen jumped at his sudden switch of mood, eyes wide and staring hard at him.

 

“David, what’s going on?” she asked, stepping up to him tensely. “Are you ok?”

 

“No, I’m not ok and neither will you if you don’t run!” David said in a panic, the furious tingling turning into a steady, prickling pain that made him double over. “You have to go now! Run!”

 

Gwen took his wrists to try and steady him. “David, you’re starting to scare me, what is going on?!” Gwen asked, shaking him.

 

“Don’t you get it?!” David shouted, looking up at her so fast that she was worried he’d get whiplash. “I’m the Wolf-Man! I’m Remus! It’s a full moon and if you don’t get out of here, the Wolf will-“

 

A fresh surge of burning pain choked his words and he pushed her roughly away. The change was coming fast, sped up by the Wolf’s desperation to hunt. He’d apologize for pushing her later. As soon as she was far away and safe.

 

Gwen fell hard on her rump, too terrified to care. She watched in horror as David hunched over in agony, grasping at his face with a loud groan that grew into a ear splitting scream. Familiar red fur grew thickly in his arms and a loud snap split the air as his legs jerked and stretched unnaturally, forcing him to topple over.

 

He forced himself to look at her, green eyes wide, teary, and terrified. Fur was starting to grow on his face like in a beard and his features were already starting to look very dog like.

 

“ _RUN!_ ”

 

His voice rang out before breaking down, fracturing into throaty, inhuman growl. He slumped to the ground, face pressed into the dirt as his bones shifted violently under the skin with stomach-churning snaps and crackles, a blood curdling scream ripping from his throat.

 

Gwen snapped from her horrified daze at his command and scrambled to her feet, running on unsteady legs towards the camp. David’s screams still echoed in the air as he tried to suppress the change and buy her time. She could faintly hear his clothes rip as he grew. If it weren’t for the imminent danger she was in, she’d probably take a seat to process all this new information.

 

_David_  was the Wolf-Man she had been cuddling up to, kissing, telling everything to. He had been the one that saved her and took so much time to watch over and love her.

 

David was her boyfriend.

 

If it weren’t for the situation, she’d probably sit him down for a serious conversation about avoiding her.

 

She climbed up a small hill, hoping that once she’d get over it, David or whatever David was afraid of wouldn’t be able to spot her.

 

His screams stopped and the woods was deathly silent. Everything was telling Gwen to keep running and not stop until she and all the campers were safe. But something in her kept tugging her to look back, just make sure that David was ok.

 

She stopped and she looked back.

 

The Wolf-Man was standing up now on shaky back legs, shaking off his newly acquired fur and stretching, looking around slowly. When he turned his eyes on her, she saw the face she’d been admiring every night for the past few weeks.

 

Remus- no,  _David_  stared at her for a moment before his curious expression crumpled into a vicious, blood-lusting snarl. For a second, she could make out his maw turning up into a malicious grin.

 

Fear settled on Gwen and she forgot all her animal defense training. Instead of standing her ground and not turning away, she turned her back on the Wolf and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Rhythmic thumping of heavy paws beating hard against the floor grew louder as he gained on her. Panic rose in her chest and she pushed herself harder, sprinting in hopes that it’d be enough to outrun an apex predator.

 

Something gripped her ankle and pulled back hard. The whole world seemed to surge forward as she fell hard on her chest, air ripped from her lungs by the force. The large hand around her leg dragged her back, sticks and stones cutting up her side as she was yanked through the dirt.

 

David, whatever was left of him, stood over her, claws stuck into the ground on either side of her head. Gwen rolled onto her back to face him, eyes wide. Hot tears burned her eyes as she looked up at the face of her co-counselor and surprise boyfriend. She didn’t want to die, not like this. Not at the claws of whatever was controlling David and making him like this. If she was gonna go, it would be in bed, old and gray, possibly with grandchildren and elderly husband or just a lot of cats. She didn’t want to die in the jaws of someone she cared about.

 

“David, fight it,” she begged in a whisper of a voice, hoping the monster would be able see reason or that David would hear her. “It’s me, Gwen. You can fight whatever has got control of you. Please, fight it!”

 

The Wolf stared down at her, saliva dripping from its maw in a hungry snarl. It licked its lips slowly, savoring every second of finally having human prey in his grasp. It could smell her fear, hear the words intended for the man she knew during the day. This woman knew the Master Skin and actually  _cared_  for him. Deep with the beast’s heart, it recognized the Master’s deep, nauseatingly profound love for her. He could feel the Master Skin’s fear for her and the silent prayers echoing in the darkest crevice of It’s bloodlust driven mind.

 

_Please, please let her be ok. Please._

 

The Wolf’s mouth curled into a vicious, ravenous grin.

 

Her death would be a perfect lesson to the Master Skin. No one trapped the Master of the Night. The nights of the full moon was its to hunt.

 

_You should have never interfered with my hunt, Master. Now you will see what happens when you cheat me out of my sacred hunt._

 

The Wolf lunged down and Gwen shrieked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think I had forgot the blue moon, did you?


	12. There's a Monster in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wolf hunts on the full moon and a camp full of kids is a monster's buffet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence Warning!!!

Gwen was positive she was gonna die. As soon as the Wolf above her lunged, she screamed, internally praying someone would hear and either run to safety or try to save her.

 

He lunged and she could feel its hot breath on her neck and she waited to feel jagged teeth to latch onto her throat, to crush every bone to ivory splinters and to tear open every artery and let her blood out onto the dirt in crimson waves. If its strong jaws didn’t snap her spinal cord, blood loss would certainly finish the job. An unpleasant but hopefully quick death. Hopefully.

 

She screwed her eyes shut, shrieked, and prayed to God that death would be quick.

 

A moment passed and no death came.

 

The Wolf lunged but no teeth sank into the skin. Instead, it pulled away without even scoring a blow. Gwen peeked an eye open at a sudden yipe from the massive beast, surprised to see it stepping off of her. The Wolf yelped and twisted around to try and throw off whatever was attacking it from behind.

 

With her jaws set tightly into the skin of its back, the she-wolf Gwen had seen only a week before hung on for dear life as the Wolf-Man thrashed about like a bronco.

 

Gwen gawked for a moment at the spectacle. A thought echoed in the back of her mind, growing louder with every second she realized she was still alive:

 

_What are you doing, you idiot?! Run!_

 

Gwen cast the she-wolf a final glance and took off towards camp.

 

The Wolf heard his hard earned prey escaping and its fury boiled further. It twisted and its massive paw-hand latched around Miga’s back leg, ripping her off. It threw her aside, not wasting time with a killing blow. The real prey was escaping. Miga rolled upon impact, yipping and trying to rise on shaky paws.

 

Before the Wolf could chase after Gwen, a new set of teeth latched onto its leg, sharp fangs cutting through the skin. The Wolf screeched and twisted around to spot another wolf, jet black in color with his teeth firmly embedded into the skin. The Wolf latched onto the black wolf’s scruff and threw him hard into the she-wolf, who was just starting to rise to her paws. Both yiped as they collided, Rashall rolling further by the force.

 

“That will keep you for now,” the Wolf growled, shaking itself off.

 

It took off in the direction that Gwen did, wound on its leg slowing it down significantly.

 

“Miga!” Rashall gasped, nosing her desperately.

 

“I’m ok!” Miga wheezed, lungs aching from loss of air upon impact. “It’s getting away! It’ll kill the children!”

 

Rashall grit his teeth as he stood up on sore paws, shaking his fur off. “Miga, that thing could kill us both! We have puppies we need to go home to!”

 

“And I have a pup in that monster that needs me now!” Miga argued. “David needs us! He’ll die if anything happens to Gwen or those children! I cannot and will not abandon him when he needs me the most!”

 

“Miga, David is not our puppy!” Rashall reasoned.

 

“Maybe not to you but he is to me!” his mate snapped back. “He needs us, Rashall! He doesn’t have anyone here and he’ll be heartbroken and alone if anything happens to those kids or to Gwen!”

 

Rashall stared after his mate as she turned and ran after the Wolf.

 

“Miga, wait!” he called after her.

 

She didn’t even spare him a glance as she continued her charge after the Wolf. Rashall groaned in dismay as his mate ran into the woods. With a shake of his head he followed after her.

 

He may not have liked her plan but he loved her more than life itself. Besides, he was indebted to David.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Gwen skidded to a stop as she stumbled into the camp grounds. That thing that took over David couldn’t have been far and it was no doubt following her scent.

 

The campers needed to be herded into the Mess Hall. They’d be safer in there. Gwen, though winded, cut up and terrified, ran to the camper tents.

 

“Everyone wake up!” She shouted, throwing open flaps. “We have to get into the Mess Hall!”

 

One by one, each child jumped awake and clambered out with wild, terrified eyes.

 

“Gwen, what’s going on?!” Harrison asked, clinging to his pillow fearfully.

 

Kids were too skeptical these days, she knew most would brush her off with talks of a mystical beast. Those who did believe she was telling the truth would panic and no doubt alert the werewolf of their location. She'd have to tell a small, teeny tiny white lie.

 

“There’s a rabid wolf!” Gwen explained quickly, lying through her teeth. “We have to get you all inside! Now!”

 

The campers looked between each other, muttering fearfully. They all started grabbing their favored personal belongings to protect from anything dangerous and started walking quickly to their designated sanctuary.

 

“Gwen, is it the Wolf-Man?” Nerris asked quietly so no other kid could hear, hugging a velvet bag and stuffed frog to her chest.

 

Gwen nodded, pushing her along to hurry.

 

“Hurry, everyone but be quiet!” she urged, picking up an very exhausted Dolph and nudging Harrison away. “We’ve got extra sleeping bags stored in the Mess Hall, we’ll be cozy there!”

 

As all the kids hurried over to the Mess Hall, Space Kid stopped abruptly.

 

“I forgot my space ship!” he gasped, turning on his heel. “I gotta get it!”

 

“No!” Gwen shouted, pushing Harrison and Dolph into the Mess Hall. “You’ll get it in the morning!”

 

She could feel an ominous presence growing closer somewhere in the woods and the faintest sound of heavy, quick footsteps. It was coming. Desperation and fear crawled up her spine as she hastily pushed Max into the Mess Hall before running after Space Kid.

 

“I’ll be fast!” Space Kid chirped, continuing his run.

 

“Space Kid, no!” Gwen shouted desperately, running after him.

 

There was a snap in the undergrowth and the Wolf jumped out from the woods, slamming down all its weight as it stopped. It scoped the area for a second and set its sights on the glass domed child. It charged forward, a single paw-hand knocking the kid flat on his back. Space kid screamed in terror, flailing his gloved hands at the beast. The Wolf stared down on the prey, analyzing what was encasing the child’s head and protecting the neck. Peculiar, but it could work with this. Slowly, savoring every second, it lowered its head to bite down on the glass dome.

 

A surge of protectiveness filled Gwen at the slight crack of glass and Space Kid's scream. With a loud cry, she charged at the beast. Without thinking, Gwen threw herself on the Wolf, legs bracing around the beast’s chest and yanked hard on its ears.

 

The beast snarled, releasing Space Kid to shake Gwen off, thrashing violently and snapping its jaws. Gwen held on for dear life, like a cowgirl on a bull. Her arms locked sturdily around its neck to choke off its breathing. A sudden pain bloomed in Gwen’s leg and a scream ripped through her tight throat. The Wolf had sunk its claws into her thigh and yanked her off, claws tearing through soft skin and exposing muscle. The world spun as Gwen was thrown away, landing on the floor with a dull thud and scuffle of twigs and leaves. Through sharp pain and dull senses, she forced herself back to her feet despite the world spinning, desperation to protect her kids pushing her on.

 

“Come on, I’m the one you want!” Gwen shouted, limping slightly as she stood her ground.

 

The Wolf looked a bit torn between bigger prey or an easier catch, looking between a sobbing Space Kid who was being yanked away by Nurf and Ered and back to Gwen. It snorted and turned its sight on Gwen in decision, crawling towards her on all fours with a menacing snarl.

 

Gwen took painful steps back. “Lock the doors and don’t come out no matter what!” She ordered Nurf and Ered. “Don’t let this thing in!”

 

Ered and Nurf stared at her in pure terror, the older girl shielding Space Kid from the scene.

 

“Gwen, no!” Nurf shouted. “That thing will-“

 

“Just listen to me for once in you damn lives!” Gwen yelled, her throat aching with fearful tears. “RUN!”

 

Ered swallowed thickly, picking up Space Kid and grabbing Nurf’s hand to yank him away. Nurf resisted for a second, staring back at Gwen fearfully. Finally, he followed Ered back to the Mess Hall.

 

A low growl snapped Gwen’s attention back to the Wolf. Thick tears rolling down her cheeks at the hungry, hateful look in its eyes. The man she had been, albeit unknowingly, in love with was going to kill her. If this thing succeeded, David would be shattered when he found out about what happened.

 

“David, I know you’re in still there,” Gwen pleaded. “I know you can beat this. Remember the camp! Remember me and the campers!”

 

The beast paused its stalking for a moment to eye her. A small glimpse of something, a whisper of a look really passed over the maw of the Wolf. For a second, it seemed conflicted and she could have sworn she caught a glimpse of David in the monster. With a furious shake of its head, the Wolf’s ferocity returned and he stood up straight. One claw hand was raised over his head as he prepared to strike a blow to her.

 

“I cast attack spell!”

 

The “spell” was cast in a form of a silvery sand and an ugly hiss rose from the Wolf’s back. Eyes stretched wide, the Wolf threw its head back in a horrible, tormented, and awfully human scream. Nerris stood behind it, hand burrowing into the bag for another handful of silver dust.

 

The Wolf staggered away, shaking and clawing at its own back in an attempt to stop the burning. Dull red, blistering burns marred its back, blood beading along the scorched skin where his claws aggravated the injuries. It turned on Nerris to attack whatever dared to assault it, only to be met with a fistful of silver sand to the chest. It screeched and clawed at itself, desperate to brush the damned metal dust away.

 

Gwen took advantage of the distraction to run forward and pick up Nerris, holding her tightly as she ran to safety from the agonized werewolf.

 

_Get inside get inside GET INSIDE!_

 

The Wolf shook itself off, back scorched by the powdered metal. It would take all night and day to heal and the pain boiled Its fury further. It charged after the pair, snarling vehemently like a diseased animal. Before it could pounce on to the two, a pair for toothy jaws latched into It’s back, right along the burn. The Wolf stopped its pursuit as the agony ripped breath from its lungs, air escaping in an anguished scream.

 

Gwen was able to make it inside the Mess Hall, setting down Nerris and casting the Wolf a single glance before slamming the doors shut.

 

“Bar the doors!” she ordered, pushing the one of the benches in front of the double doors.

 

The kids all worked together with Gwen to barricade the door. As soon as every bench was piled in front of the door, Gwen ran and pulled down the ladder to the attic.

 

“Everyone up the ladder!” She shouted, helping each kid up.

 

One by one, each kid climbed their way up before Gwen scaled up and quickly shut the door behind herself. The kids all nestled together for protection, like a flock of sheep. Gwen sat down on the floor by the window, leg bleeding heavily from where David- from where that thing dug its claws in.

 

Space kid pulled his cracked helmet off before yanking away from Ered and running to Gwen tearfully. Gwen opened her arms and allowed the terrified 8 year old to snuggle against her, smoothing his hair. The child sobbed into her neck, clinging on like she’d disappear.

 

“We’re safe now,” she reassured, looking to him and over to each quiet camper. “We’re ok.”

 

Even Max was quiet, letting Nikki and Neil huddle close. She could tell his bear was stuffed his hoodie, the tattered bear nestled in his shirt. In hugging himself, he was clinging to it.

 

Gwen took a deep breath, relieved the kids were safe and no one was bitten, save for the claw marks in her leg and the small scratches on Space Kid from hitting the ground.

 

Slowly, almost tentatively, Dolph brought out a first aid kit that was stored under Campbell’s old bed. He crossed the room, careful not to step on any other camper’s hands or feet. He set the box down and handed her some gauze from it, blinking up at her silently. Gwen bit her lip to stifle a whimper of pain as she sat up straighter and looked at the leg. Each cut was carved into her thigh, bleeding heavily down her leg and staining her knee high socks. It'd be hard to bandage it with Space Kid clinging to her like a lifeline. 

 

Ered quickly stood up and quickly walked over to Dolph and her wounded counselor.

 

“I got it,” she mumbled, taking the gauze from Dolph and kneeling down. “I know how to patch up big cuts.”

 

Gwen nodded and gingerly stretched out her leg, letting Ered press padding to the gouges and tightly bind the wounds with bandages. As Ered worked, Gwen looked out the window to watch the showdown between the monster and the she-wolf.

 

_Please, let both be ok,_  she prayed.

 

Miga had recovered fairly quickly from the previous face-off and followed the beast, attacking with a vengeance. Her jaws tore chunks from the werewolf’s back, ripping up fur and burnt flesh. The Wolf thrashed, bucking Miga off and tossing her to the floor. It turned on her, clawed hand raised to tear into her before another set of teeth latched into its wounded back.

 

The Wolf yowled in agony, twisting to try and grab the black wolf. Rashall kept his feet and jaw firmly planted into the Wolf’s muscled shoulders, giving his mate time to stand up and launch herself at the Wolf’s silver burnt chest.

 

The Wolf screeched, the wounds burning and shooting with fresh agony from each sharp bite and tear of skin. Frustration irked it further and it grabbed Miga and ripped her from its chest, her mouth still full of fur and scorched flesh. She yelped as she was throw hard to the ground, a large padded foot pinning her chest a second later.

 

Rashall grew more vicious at his mate’s cry and tore his way into the Wolf’s back, going so far as to expose bone. Frustration and agony spurred the Wolf on more and Rashall yelped when a clawed paw grappled his leg. He was thrown off ruthlessly, rolling and making impact with a tree.

 

The Wolf turned his attention back to Miga. If it couldn’t have human for a meal, then it’d have wolf. Miga wriggled in its grasp, trying to bite it but anything potentially vulnerable was out of reach. The Wolf leaned down, licking its chops hungrily as its jaws hovered inches from Miga’s throat.

 

There was a cock of a gun and a loud bang ran out. The Wolf released Miga and shrieked, blood spraying from the wound in its side. Miga didn’t hesitate to scramble to her feet and run to her mate’s side.

 

The Quartermaster took aim again and fired his shotgun, taking his time to climb out of the boat on the lake. The bullet grazed the Wolf’s shoulder, blood spattering the beast’s face. Real fear gripped the monster’s dark heart, fur raising along its spine. It had taken too much damage and a well aimed bullet through one of the burns would spell its downfall.

 

A human meal was not worth dying for, not even a building full of children. It turned tail and ran into the safety of the woods. The Quartermaster fired a final warning shot into the air and turned to the Mess Hall. The door was sealed and he could see Gwen through the attic window, eyes wide and terrified. He nodded to her and turned to watch the woods.

 

The bullets weren’t silver. There was a small chance it would be back. Very small but not worth the risk.


	13. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunrise brings peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild Injury warning!

 

 

 

 

Gwen stayed awake the whole night. The kids all huddled together and none really slept, all too shaken up to sleep. Space kid never left Gwen’s lap, nestling close against her. He didn’t say much after what happened, just staying close to her the whole night.

 

When the sunlight came up, Gwen knew it’d be safe to come out. Standing up with Space Kid in her arms, she kicked open the door to the attic.

 

“Alright everyone, it’s safe to come out,” she said quietly. “I’ll call to report a hostile wolf later. Right now, I have to go and find David.”

 

“But what if that big dog tries to eat you again?!” Harrison piped up, holding his hat nervously. “What if it come for us while you’re gone?!”

 

“Yeah, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Preston agreed. “I’m too young and beautiful to die!”

 

“I have to find David,” Gwen insisted. “Everything will be fine. I promise. Let’s just go downstairs and try to calm down.”

 

The kids looked between each other, obviously terrified at the prospect that whatever attacked last night could strike again. One by one, they tentatively went down the ladder into the Mess Hall.

 

Gwen followed the kids and set down Space Kid, who looked too exhausted to fight and hang on.

 

“Alright, let’s move those tables,” Gwen ordered. “It’ll be a free day today. You kids can all catch up on whatever sleep you lost or have breakfast now.”

 

The tired looks around her let her know that the first option was the likely choice.

 

One by one, the tables were put back in place and the kids tiredly piled out to their tents, exhaustion finally gaining on them.

 

“Gwen, can we sleep inside for a couple nights?” Neil asked quietly, looking at the woods warily. “Just to be safe.”

 

Gwen nodded, nudging him off. “We’ll move your beds inside the Mess Hall tonight. Don’t worry about it.”

 

Someone tugged on the back of her shirt roughly and Gwen turned to stare hard at Max.

 

“What?”

 

“We need to talk,” Max bit, checking to see if everyone was gone. “Why the hell did your rabid boyfriend attack us?!”

 

“It was a full moon,” Gwen hissed. “Seeing how you and your friends used Nerris for information, I thought you’d already know that.”

 

“Well, I saw you leave with David, where the hell is he?!” Max shouted. “Did he just run away and abandon you?! So much for being a loyal friend. I bet he just turned and left you there to die!”

 

“No, he didn’t!” Gwen snapped.

 

“Then why isn’t he here right now?!” Max shouted. “Face it, he doesn’t really care about any of us! He's a coward.”

 

“Max, I want you to put something together,” Gwen said quietly as she forced her temper under control. “David and I both go out there and only I come back, chased by a full moon-feral werewolf with very red fur and green eyes. What do you think happened to him, smartass?”

 

Max was quiet as he thought. She could see the wheels turning in his head before his face snapped up, eyes wide.

 

“Don’t tell me David is the Wolf-Man,” Max said. “Please, don’t tell me he’s your boyfriend.”

 

“I didn’t know he was the Wolf-Man either,” Gwen said, crossing her arms. “Trust me, it was a surprise for me too. But yeah, he is.”

 

“How did we miss this?!” Max shouted, slapping his hand to his forehead. “It was so obvious! His eager to please behavior, the red fur, the going out every night!”

 

“I know!” Gwen remarked, throwing her arms open. “I can’t believe I didn’t put it together. I’m mean the medicine he has is called Lupusin! It has Lupus in the name for heaven's sake!”

 

“Ok, so we’re both oblivious idiots,” Max gruffly muttered. “I’m gonna guess Nerris was right about all that werewolf geek stuff.”

 

Gwen nodded. If it weren’t for the young girl being paralyzed by fear, she’d be crowing about beating a werewolf.

 

“Listen kid, get some sleep,” Gwen said, pushing him towards the tents. “You’re exhausted. And don’t tell anyone that David’s the Wolf-Man in exchange for extra dessert for the rest of camp.”

 

Max shrugged, hands jamming into her pockets. “Whatever, just be careful out there. I can’t enjoy your downfall if you’re dead.”

 

Gwen smirked a bit. “Sure thing, Satan.”

 

Max scoffed, smirking to himself before heading to his tent.

 

After making sure all campers were fast asleep and Quartermaster was stationed with his weapon right in front of the tents as a guard, Gwen ran over to her and David’s cabin and grabbed the first aid kit and an extra pair of clothes for David. Just before leaving, Gwen tucked the silver dagger Quartermaster gave her weeks ago into her belt loop. Just in case.

 

It was almost an hour of searching. She uneasily retraced her steps to the spot where David transformed when she caught sight of one of the wolves that helped defend the camp the night before. The large black wolf looked at her for a moment before looking off in another direction, nosing pointing away.

 

Cautiously, Gwen walked by the wolf who didn’t seem to care. Just through the bushes, Gwen could see a very familiar puff of red hair hunkered down.

 

“David?” Gwen called carefully, jogging up and pushing aside the bushes.

 

David didn’t move from his position on the floor, hugging his legs with his face pressed into his knees. The she-wolf from last night was next to him, lying down and watching Gwen with tired, pale green eyes. His clothes were shredded from the change, the only thing he was wearing was some slightly baggy, overstretched boxers and his camper shirt around his neck. His back was an ugly sight but not as bad as she expected. The skin was healing, stark red and blistering in some spots while others, the areas that animal jaws had torn up the burnt flesh, had cleared up to show healthy, pale skin. It seemed like an odd mix of health and injury, mottled and splashed together.

 

Gwen knelt down next to him, hand tenderly brushing his shoulder.

 

“David?”

 

David didn’t move an inch.

 

“I killed someone, didn’t I?” he mumbled, voice worn. “Or I bit someone. Someone is dead or suffering the same fate I do because of me.”

 

“No, no you only scared the campers a bit and scratched my leg,” Gwen said, squeezing his shoulder gently. “Everyone is ok.”

 

David looked at her, eyes teary.

 

“None of this would’ve happened if I had just taken the medicine and listened to the campers,” he said quietly. “If I had just listened to Space Kid about what he was so excited about, I would’ve known and protected everyone.”

 

“David, yes, you should’ve been more careful but you can’t beat yourself up over it,” Gwen insisted. “It’s done and at least all the kids are safe. I’m ok and you’re ok. Mostly. I’ll just rub some burn cream on your back and we’ll go to camp. Rub some on your chest.”

 

David didn’t move, just looking away.

 

“Gwen, I never wanted to hurt you,” he mumbled, shaking his head. “I didn’t want you to get hurt. I’m so sorry.”

 

“It’s just some claw marks; I’ll get stitches if it’s really that bad,” she muttered, opening up the first aid kit. “Try not to move and aggravate the burns.”

 

She lathered the burn cream onto David’s back and gave him some for his chest, wincing at every hissing breath he took.

 

“It’s not the injuries I’m talking about,” David said quietly, blinking away tears as they both rubbed the ointment on. “I ran away from you and I stayed away for a whole week. I was so scared that when you found out that I was the Wolf-Man, you’d be disgusted or disappointed. I was so scared that I ran away and hurt you in the process. I’m so sorry, Gwen.”

 

Gwen looked up at him, eyes meeting. His expression was somber and eyes thick with remorse and brimming tears.

 

Gwen didn’t say anything, eyes flicking down to her grip on his shoulders. She had to admit she was a bit (very) offended. She thought he knew her better. How high did he think her standards were? He was possibly the best favored outcome when it comes to whoever it could’ve been in this God forsaken forest. She could have been stuck with some greasy, sludge ball of a man or a freaky cultist like Daniel.

 

“I’m not disappointed,” she mumbled, rubbing the cream on his back. “And I’m not disgusted.”

 

David over his shoulder at her looked at her, blinking in surprise.

 

“You’re not?” he asked hopefully, positively glittering.

 

“No, but I am hella mad,” Gwen grunted. “Not only did you not tell me you’re the Wolf-Man and avoided me but you actually thought I’d be disappointed that the nicest guy in all of Sleepy Peak has been my boyfriend all along. I thought you knew me better than that.”

 

David’s fingers dabbled together nervously.

 

“Well, in my defense, you dumped Graggle after you freed him with true love kiss,” he said sheepishly. “And I thought that I annoyed you and wasn’t your type.”

 

“In my defense, I’m not all that into blondes,” Gwen said, shaking her head. “But yeah, that was pretty awful of me.”

 

“But... it meant you could be with me, even for a little while,” David jumped in quickly, a blush flooding his cheeks. “So it all worked out. Besides, I’m sure Graggle has moved on and is happy wherever he is.”

 

Gwen gnawed her bottom lip, finishing rubbing the ointment on his back. She thought to herself, staring at his freckled skin. Did she want to continue with their relationship? David was a wonderful guy overall, though a bit overwhelming and foolish. He always worked hard for a job he loved, took care of kids and toiled relentlessly to try and make them all happy. He put his campers before himself. He wasn’t perfect but he was pretty close to it. And yes, he was charming and handsome, in a dorky kinda way.

 

She couldn’t deny that the voice in her heart that acknowledged her feelings. David was wonderful, irritable happiness and all. He was her friend first and even if things did go south, she’d always have a friend in him.

 

“Hey, David,” Gwen said. “As... irritated as I am over all this nonsense, I still want to keep going with this relationship. I... I still really like you. Werewolf and human side.”

 

David stared up at her, eyes shimmering with joy. A shaky grin spread on his stupid, cute face and one hand tenderly rested on her side.

 

“Really?” David asked softly. “Do you really want me?”

 

Gwen couldn’t hold back a smile as she leaned in a pressed a kiss to his cheek.

 

“Yes, you stupid, adorable idiot,” she teased lightly. “Wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it.”

 

David beamed and pulled her into a tight hug, burying his face into her shoulder. He didn’t even care how much the burns on his chest hurt. She still loved him, that’s all that mattered. Gwen smirked and carefully hugged him back, minding his injuries.

 

“I think I love you,” David murmured, pulling away to gaze at her with adoring eyes. “I really do.”

 

Gwen smiled and rested her forehead against his.

 

“You ain’t to shabby yourself, Camp Man.”

 

David smiled, eyes flicking away with childlike shyness.

 

“Can I kiss you?” he asked shyly, nose brushing hers.

 

Gwen smirked in spite of every part of her mind and heart screaming yes, a single finger pushing his lips away.

 

“Nope, as punishment for leading me on this wild goose chase for you,” she said with a hint of smugness in her voice. “I got some clothes for you so let’s go.”

 

“Aw, Gwen, please!” David pleaded, jutting out his bottom lip in a pout. “Just a teeny eeny weeny kiss? A little one? Pretty please, with sprinkles on top?”

 

“Nope,” Gwen snorted, shoving the clothes into his arms. “You get one after you make up for the dinner you bailed on.”

 

David smiled helplessly, standing up and taking the clothes from her hand. He slipped on the counselor uniform and one of the Campbell vests he loved so much. He smoothed his hair back a bit and smiled.

 

“How do I look?”

 

Gwen smirked a bit.

 

“Like you spent the night hiding in a hole,” she joked. “No one would suspect a thing. Except Max.”

 

“He knows?" David asked, eyes wide.

 

“Yeah, he connected the dots,” Gwen fibbed, looking away.

 

“Connected the dots or did you tell him?” David said, seeing right through her lie with a tiny smirk on his face.

 

“Ok, I may have blurted it out in the middle of an argument,” Gwen said. “He’ll keep quiet in exchange for extra dessert for the rest of camp.”

 

David actually smiled, a small, almost nonexistent, smug twinge to it.

 

“He’ll keep quiet because he actually cares,” David said, taking Gwen’s hand. “He’ll never admit it, but he does.”

 

Gwen scoffed. How absurd.

 

“Sure thing, blind guy.”

 

David knelt and scratched the tired she-wolf behind the ears. She glanced up at him, sniffing a bit.

 

“Thank you, Miga,” David said in a sweet, warm voice. “I’d be lost without you.” 

 

Miga gently licked his hand and pressed her nose up to his.

 

Gwen smiled at the exchange.

 

“Yeah, thank you,” she murmured to the wolf lying comfortably on the ground.

 

Miga sniffed, closing her eyes and yawning. Poor thing was spent from chasing the Wolf all night until it collapsed from exhaustion. She and Rashall didn’t sleep a wink.

 

David straightened up and waved to the black wolf watching from a distance.

 

“Thank you, Rashall!” David said.

 

Rashall’s tail swished pleasantly and he trotted up to nestle by his exhausted mate. Miga peaked an eye at him and curled into him, yawning.

 

David smiled and tugged Gwen’s hand.

 

“Let’s go back,” David whispered, pulling her away.

 

Gwen cast the two wolves a final glance before walking away with him.

 

“Are they friends of yours?” she asked,.

 

“More like family,” David said, squeezing her hand. “They watch out for me because I helped them in a time of need. Miga treats me like one of her own."

 

"She's been watching out for me too," Gwen said, looking back over her shoulder. "She prevented me from finding you on the full moon and fought you to protect me and the campers."

 

David smiled to himself, swishing their hands.

 

"I know, I can still feel it," David hummed. "Wolves are fiercely loyal to their family and will do anything to help and protect their loved ones. I say we get back to our family. I bet they want breakfast.”

 

Gwen didn’t argue with that at all, grinning to herself as they walked back to camp together.

 

"Yeah, I bet they do."


	14. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big finish!

The kids all screamed and ran off in different directions as the giant wolf charged after them, panting heavily and growling.

 

Thankfully for everyone, instead of fear plastered on their faces, they were smiling and laughing. David’s tail wagged as he snatched up Space Kid and Dolph in each arm, the pair squealing and wiggling to try and get out.

 

“Take this, monster of the woods!” Nerris shouted, throwing a handful of glitter into David’s face.

 

David yowled dramatically, setting the his captive campers down before staggering about in false agony. He clasped a paw-hand over his heart, gagged, and flopped onto his back, tongue hanging out of his mouth as the final touch.

 

“Bravo!” Preston shouted, clapping his hands. “Ah, Bravo! That was excellent! The deathly struggle, the staggering about like a panda in labor had me near tears!”

 

David didn’t move from his spot, only peaking an eye and grinning before returning to his dead state.

 

“Nerris, good delivery on the spell but try to add some more feeling to it,” Preston said, giving his hand a dramatic wave. “Really show that desperation to save your friends. Space Kid, Dolph, MORE FEAR! Alright, let’s take it from the top!”

 

“Uh, actually, David said he was gonna let me ride on his back on the obstacle course,” Ered said, crossing her arms and swaggering up to Preston. “It’d be, like super cool to ride the back of a werewolf and doing some epic tricks. You coming, David?”

 

David nodded, standing up and dusting off his fur.

 

“But our play needs to be perfect and what’s more perfect than an actual werewolf!” Preston shouted, dramatically throwing his arms out. “We need a werewolf!”

 

“Uh actually, David said he’d let me wrestle him to help refocus and relieve myself of any unhealthy aggression,” Nurf cut in, stepping between the two. “So, to spare anyone of my unhealthy ways of dealing with anger, I must insist that I be put on David’s priority list. There’s tons of time for obstacle courses and theatrics later.”

 

“Priorities?!” Preston piped in. “But this is a theatrical masterpie- OOF!”

 

Preston’s voice crumpled to an airy squeak when Nurf’s fist pummeled into his gut.

 

“I need attention too, ok?!” Nurf hollered, before a heavy paw weighed down on his shoulder.

 

He paused and looked up to David’s face, muzzle crinkled into a disapproving frown. The Wolf-Man shook his head, tutting gruffly. Nurf took a deep breath and relaxed.

 

“Sorry I lost my temper on you, Preston,” Nurf said practically. “That was wrong of me.”

 

“I-It’s ok,” Preston wheezed in a strained voice from the floor, holding his stomach as his eye twitched slightly.

 

“Hey!” Gwen shouted from the Mess Hall. “Lunch is ready! You can fight over David later.”

 

“I wouldn’t say fighting,” Nurf said, shrugging a bit.

 

“Whatever, just get your lunch, ya little demons,” Gwen bit roughly, walking over to nudge them away.

 

Space Kid, Nerris, and Dolph ran ahead enthusiastically, the older three campers sulking as they followed. David smiled as Gwen walked up, arms wrapping tenderly around his broad shoulders to cover him with a blanket. She watched him as he shifted back, grimacing slightly and the occasional snap of bones being fitted into place. David groaned, pads of his fingers digging into her back as the pain of transformation rolled over him in waves.

 

David shrunk in her grasp and Gwen smiled a bit as his features became human. He breathed shakily and shook his strained limbs out.

 

“That’s getting a bit easier but it still hurts like the dickens,” David said, smiling a weak smile and tucking the blanket around himself tighter.

 

“You enjoying all the attention?” Gwen asked, a little teasing note in her voice.

 

“What can I say?” David said cheekily, tugging her closer into a hug. “It feels great to be appreciated!”

 

It wasn’t ideal that the whole camp found out but when Max had told Neil and Nikki the news of David being the Wolf-Man of Sleepy Peak (though he had claimed he told them to keep it on the DL) the entire camp found out, thanks to a very talkative Nikki. David wasn’t very cross about it. He was knew no parent would believe a child’s story of their counselor being a werewolf. The Chastain Family had kept their secret for many generations now, David was determined to keep it a secret for far longer.

 

Gwen smiled, pressing a deep kiss to his lips. David jumped a bit, eyes widening before fluttering closed as he fell into it. Gwen tugged the blanket to pull him even closer before smirking and pulling away abruptly. David’s lips followed her for a second, eyes fluttering open and expression faintly questioning.

 

“We got kids to feed,” Gwen said, finger pulling his chin up flirtatiously. “You can’t show up in your underwear, go get dressed, ya cute dork.”

 

David beamed, pulling her in to kiss her quickly. Gwen was a bit surprised herself at the quick, tender kiss but kissed back regardless.

 

He pulled away and smiled.

 

“I love you,” he said meaningfully, a twinkle in his green eyes.

 

Gwen’s heart skipped a beat and she felt a stupid, girly giggle bubble up in her chest. How did he say it like that? No embarrassment or fear of coming across sappy and ridiculous, not an ounce of insincerity or facetiousness. He said it and he meant it.

 

Gwen smiled warmly, hands framing his cheeks and squishing them like she had when he was a wolf, the time she first told him that she wanted them to be a serious relationship.

 

“I love you too,” she said, thumbs brushing over his skin.

 

David grinned, squished cheeks making it come out all crooked.

 

She let him go, smiling as she playfully pushed his chest to direct him back to the cabin.

 

“Go on and get dressed, Camp Man,” Gwen ordered, smirking. “You’ll certainly look less cool to them if you walk in there wearing your underpants. Go on.”

 

David smiled, casting her a cheerful glance over his shoulder before he left for their cabin. Just before he left, he paused for a moment.

 

“Gwen, I never thought I’d be happy as a werewolf. I thought that’d I’d miss out on a normal life because of what I was forced to become. Thank you for proving that just because I’m not like other people, doesn’t mean I can’t have a life that I wanted.”

 

With that said, he continued on his way,

 

Gwen smiled as he left before heading to the Mess Hall.

 

So a werewolf romance wasn’t exactly what she expected. It was so much more and she wouldn’t trade it for the world. Forget fish men and bad boys. She had the kindest Wolf-Man in existence to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all the love! I had fun writing this! If you want art for these stories, look for me on Instagram @silver.heart7 and drop in to say hi!

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Comments are appreciated but be polite!


End file.
